Ardiente Halloween Short Fic
by Shik Twilight
Summary: La llegada de un hombre misterioso, frio y completamente sensual despertaran la llama ardiente de la pasión y el deseo de Isabella Swan
1. Prefacio

Hola!  
>Aquí estoy con otras de mis ideas, se me ocurrió hacer una historia de Halloween, es mi primer fic donde habrá seres sobrenaturales y estoy nerviosita por eso. <p>

Será un short fic aun no se muy bien cuantos capis serán pero espero y tengo planeado que la historia termine el día 31 de Octubre (Halloween) o entre el 1 y 2 de Noviembre (día de muertos en mi país) 

No se muy bien que días actualizare pero espero que sea dos veces por semana

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios que son mi marca de heroína jajajajaja… de verdad sus comentarios me impulsan mucho y me inspiran

Esta historia es totalmente mía y la he registrado

Los nombres de los personajes que aparecen en ella son creación de la señora Stephenie Mayer.

El contenido de esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, ya que tendrá sus momentos hot y serán explícitos

Más que una historia Hot será una historia de amor

Espero que les guste

Bueno me dejo de la palabrería y les dejo el prefacio

**ARDIENTE HALLOWEEN**

**Prefacio**

Sus misteriosos ojos obscuros escrutaban con sigilo mi rostro, su mirada descendió y recorrió todo mi cuerpo causando un estremecimiento en mí. A pesar de que todo se encontraba obscuro juraría que podía ver sus ojos brillar, su rostro mantenía esa expresión seria y fría pero a pesar de todo eso seductora, con ese toque de inocencia y misterio que hacían estragos en mi interior.

Con movimientos elegantes y pasos precisos caminó en mi dirección, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi coloco una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas y acerco su rostro al mío, sus ojos miraban los míos, el extraño color negro de éstos debería de causarme terror, al igual que la ferocidad, el hambre, la pasión, la lujuria pero sobre todo el deseo que reflejaban pero sucedió todo lo contrario, todas esas cosas me atraían como imán al metal, lentamente su rostro se acercó mas al mío hasta que con su afilada nariz acaricio mi mejilla, cerro sus ojos y aspiro profundamente, contuvo el aliento por un momento para después soltarlo suavemente, haciendo que su delicioso aroma impactara en mis rostro y eso basto para que reapareciera aquel extraño sentimiento que me embargo la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron, solo que esta vez con mucha mas intensidad que antes

El pareció ver algo en mi rostro porque esbozo una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, al hacerlo sus blancos dientes resplandecieron entre sus labios dejándome completamente aturdida, pero lo que congelo mi ser fue ver que sus colmillos eran ligeramente mas largos que los demás dientes y lucían afilados y amenazadores, sabia que tenia que salir de ahí, que tenia que correr y alejarme de él pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía y me repetía constantemente que él no me haría daño.

Él aprovecho mi estado catatónico, con un brazo rodeo mi cintura y con un fuerte tirón pego mi cuerpo al suyo, su otra mano comenzó a desatar el lazo entrecruzado de mi corsé, con su fría y húmeda lengua hizo un lento recorrido desde mi hombro hasta mi mentón, siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja donde sus dientes lo apresaron, después de suave mordisco pegó sus labios a mi oreja y con voz sensual susurro.

Bienvenida a la muerte mí amada Isabella


	2. Leyenda

Hoola!

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo será un poco pesado pero es muy relevante para esta historia.

Espero que les guste

Besitos

**Capitulo 1**

**Leyenda**

**(Narrador)**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos ayeres cuando los reyes, príncipes, hadas, brujas y hechiceros aun caminaban entre nosotros; vivía un joven príncipe poseedor de una belleza extrema, su bondad era tan grande como su riqueza. Había alcanzado la edad para ser desposado y así asumir la corona y sustituir a su padre en el trono.

El rey y la reina organizaron un sinfín de bailes con el firme propósito de que su hijo encontrara a la dama con la cual compartir su vida, el trono y que les diera los herederos deseados pero sobretodo que fuera la compañera eterna de su hijo, pero el joven príncipe rechazaba a cada una de las damas que le presentaban, todas las jóvenes que desfilaban en el palacio eran hermosas pero al príncipe eso parecía interesarle muy poco, ninguna de ellas le agradaba. El príncipe no buscaba una esposa que solo reinara a su lado, él buscaba a su compañera, el amor verdadero, esa era la razón de su rechazo hacia esas jovencitas.

El rey furioso por la actitud de su hijo para con las hermosas damas y como una decisión desesperada arregló el matrimonio del joven con la princesa de Volterra, hija del rey Félix y la reina Jane. La madre del príncipe trató por todos los medios de convencer a su marido que desistiera pero fue imposible, él mantuvo su decisión firme e inquebrantable.

Semanas después del acuerdo prenupcial llegaron al reino la princesa, los reyes, la dama de compañía de la princesa y dos extrañas mujeres que no separaban ni un solo momento y solo obedecían las órdenes de la reina Jane.

El príncipe y sus padres esperaban en la estancia a la familia real de Volterra. El joven se encontraba sentado en el trono junto a sus padres, mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo y su ceño se permanecía fruncido, la situación le parecía de lo más injusta tanto para él como para su joven prometida, él sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos sería feliz, para él la base de todo buen matrimonio era el amor, no entendía a su padre y la forma tan imponente en que lo comprometió a un matrimonio con una perfecta desconocida, cuando él y su madre siempre le habían inculcado el amor ante todo, se sintió muy decepcionado de su padre que nunca se había comportado de esa forma, también sentía un gran enojo ante la hipocresía que había mostrado su padre tal vez toda su vida había fingido que el amor era lo más importante y todo para no defraudar a su amorosa esposa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos fuertes golpes que atizo el viejo guardia de su padre que se encargaba de custodiar la puerta del salón, enseguida presentó a los reyes y a la princesa.

Una elegante figura masculina y tres femeninas entraron en la estancia, dos de ellas caminaban elegantemente a un lado del rey y otra mas pequeña caminaba detrás de ellos con la mirada clavada al suelo, sus pasos eran mas naturales y un poco torpes, el príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que esa pequeña figura tropezaba con sus propios pies y en un segundo recuperaba el equilibrio, supuso que esa frágil criatura era la doncella de la princesa debido a que caminaba detrás de ella específicamente y además cuando hicieron la acostumbrada reverencia como señal de saludo fue la única que no se incorporo cuando los demás lo hicieron.

Al padre del príncipe le molestaba sumamente que a los plebeyos se les tratara de esa manera, le pidió a la doncella que se incorporara y se situara a un lado de la princesa y no detrás de ella, la doncella obedeció de inmediato pero continuo con su mirada clavada en el suelo, el rey la amenazo con mandarla al calabozo si no mantenía su frente en alto. El príncipe se encontraba divertido ante la escena que su padre y la doncella estaban dando, pero toda su diversión se fue al diablo cuando la joven hizo lo que el rey le ordeno, el corazón del príncipe se altero tanto que con cada fuerte golpeteo contra sus costillas lograba mandar grandes descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo y acentuándose en sus piernas haciendo que involuntariamente se pusiera de pie como para hacerle honor a la belleza de la doncella, todos los rostros se giraron al príncipe cuando este se puso de pie, pero él no se percato de las miradas de los demás porque se encontraba prendado de la mirada de la hermosa dama, la miraba con intensidad y ella se dejó llevar por esa mirada profunda, cálida y sensual, el ambiente se llenó se paz, la mayoría de los presentes sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes mirarse con tanta admiración y amor, incluso la princesa esbozo una sonrisa una sonrisa sincera a pesar que minutos antes estaba con el rostro invadido de dolor, todos miraban la escena como quien contemplaba una verdaderas obra de arte, todos menos la reina Jane al percibir el ambiente cargado de amor y la forma tan intensa en que los jóvenes se miraban se enfureció y con un grito le ordeno a la doncella que abandonara la estancia excusando que lo que se trataría ahí solo le concernía a la realeza, la joven obedeció pero cuando estaba por abandonar la estancia el padre del príncipe la detuvo y le hizo saber a la reina Jane que en el reino de Forks todos eran tratados como iguales y quien los maltratara se haría acreedor de diez azotes sin importar de quien se tratara, a la reina de Volterra no le quedo de otra más que tragarse su orgullo y aguantarse el disgusto.

Durante toda la reunión el príncipe mantuvo su mirada fija en la doncella, ella trataba de evitar esos ojos verdes tan perturbadores pero lo que no pudo evitar fue el sonrojo que esa cálida mirada provocaba.

Ellos estaba tan absortos en su juego de miradas que no se percataron de que dos miradas mas estaban fijas en ellos, una de esas miradas le pertenecía a la princesa que en cuanto vio la reacción de ambos al verse y al captar esas ondas que sus cuerpos emitían supo que ahí había nacido el amor y para ella eso era lo que más valía por eso en su mente comenzó a fraguar un plan para que el príncipe y la doncella pudieran estar juntos y también se permitió ser egoísta porque bien sabia que la realización de se amor la liberaría a ella de ese compromiso forzado que tanto dolor le atribuiría

La otra mirada que no perdía detalle alguno del príncipe y la doncella era la de la reina Jane cuya mente también trazaba un plan pero para evitar que ellos estuvieran juntos porque eso le robaría todo el poder a su hija pero sobretodo la riqueza que ella también disfrutaría con ese matrimonio.

Ese día se acordó que la boda se llevaría a cabo el mes siguiente con el fin de que los príncipes se conocieran un poco más, se planeo que después de cada comida dieran una caminata en los bosques y jardines del palacio solo acompañados por la dama de compañía de la princesa y por el guardia particular del príncipe.

El primer día después de la comida la princesa mando a su doncella a buscar su abrigo y aprovecho ese momento para hablar con el príncipe y el guardia, les explicó su plan y el príncipe lo acepto sin dudarlo y el guardia lo hizo de igual forma sabiendo que para él sería imposible negarle nada a la hermosa princesa.

En cuanto la doncella llegó con el abrigo comenzaron con la caminata, pero en lugar de dirigirse a los alrededores caminaron hacia un viejo establo abandonado, la princesa y la doncella entraron y los dos jóvenes custodiaron la puerta sabiendo que de ello dependía su futuro, mientras ellos vigilaban la princesa le ordeno a la doncella que se quitara sus ropas a lo cual obedeció sin decir nada, la princesa hizo lo mismo con sus ropas, enseguida le ordeno que cambiaran de ropas, la doncella se sorprendió porque si alguien la veía usando la ropa de la princesa seria merecedora a unos cuantos azotes por semejante insolencia pero si no la obedecía sería un acto de deslealtad y eso era peor, porque ella estaba al servicio exclusivo de la princesa, así que la obedeció con un poco de miedo

Cuando salieron del establo la princesa se colocó a un lado del guardia y el príncipe se acercó lentamente a la doncella y le ofreció su brazo, al instante comprendió lo que sucedía y gustosa lo tomó caminaron durante horas y hablaron de todo un poco, rieron demasiado y al final de la caminata el príncipe le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y la doncella que en una reacción que deslumbro al príncipe se sonrojo furiosamente y mordió su labio inferior despertando un extraño fuego en el interior del príncipe.

Durante todo el mes mantuvieron esa beneficiosa rutina, la princesa y la doncella cambiaban sus ropas en ese antiguo granero con el fin de que si alguien los miraba creyeran que el príncipe se encontraba en compañía de su prometida, durante todas esas caminatas que en un principio perseguían el único objetivo de que la doncella y el príncipe estuvieran juntos pero también sucedió algo con el guardia y la princesa, ellos fingían custodiar a la pareja real y platicaban bastante, lograron conocerse mucho y en cuestión de días el joven guardia no pudo más y le confesó su amor a la princesa quien emocionada no pudo contestar nada solo actuó de una forma que todo el mundo consideraría reprobatoria e inmoral, ella no encontró mejor forma que demostrar su amor que con un beso.

El príncipe se atrevió a rosar sus labios con los de la doncella una semana después de su primer caminata, ahora ella no caminaba colgada de su brazo ahora los dos caminaban con los dedos entrelazados y cada pocos ratos él aprovechaba para robarle tiernos besos a su amada.

Tres días antes de la boda ellos llevaron a cabo su última caminata; la doncella se mantuvo seria todo el tiempo y con una mirada llena de dolor que al príncipe le calaba en lo más profundo del alma, cuando llego el momento de que la de que la princesa y su dama cambiaran de nuevo de ropas el príncipe espero a que la doncella entrara al granero pero obstruyo el paso de la princesa y le ordeno al guardia que dieran otra caminata, ellos aceptaron sin ninguna objeción sabían que necesitaban despedirse al igual que ellos y tratarían de disfrutar ese corto tiempo que se les había otorgado.

El príncipe entro muy lentamente al granero y atrancó la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos en su dolorosa despedida, cuando se giro perdió el aliento y se quedo inmóvil la doncella le daba la espalda ya se había despojado del vestido y una ligera camisola la cubría y se adhería a su esbelto cuerpo delineando cada suave curva, ella se giro para ver porque la princesa demoraba tanto en devolverle sus ropas, su corazón latió desaforadamente al ver a el amor de su vida de pie frente a ella, los ojos del joven recorrían el esbelto cuerpo de la doncella deslizándose lentamente por su cuello, por sus redondos senos, su vientre plano, en su pequeña cintura y en su estrecha cadera descendió hasta llegar a sus piernas que para su disgusto estaban cubiertas por la camisola.

Al igual que la primera vez que se vieron el fuerte palpitar del corazón del príncipe mando descargas eléctricas ahora cubiertas por ráfagas de fuego a todo su cuerpo, muy lentamente caminó hacia la doncella que tenía los ojos clavados en los de él, cuando él tiernamente rodeo su cintura con un brazo ella permito que sus cuerpos se juntaran bastante permitiéndole a él sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, ella podía sentir su virilidad clavarse en su vientre, las manos del príncipe acariciaron la tersa y pálida piel de los brazos de la joven, sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura que poco a poco fueron envueltos por la llama de la pasión y el deseo, el cuerpo del príncipe empujo lentamente el cuerpo de la doncella hasta que ella quedo recostada en el piso cubierto por paja, él separo sus rostros y dirigió sus labios al cuello de la joven , ella enredo sus manos en el cabello de él, las manos del príncipe delinearon la perfecta figura de la joven, ella dio un tirón al cabello del príncipe y lo atrajo su rostro al de ella para fundirse de nuevo en un beso apasionado, las llamas de la pasión quemaban en las manos del príncipe ordenándole tocar cada parte del cuerpo femenino que se situaba debajo de él, una de sus manos rodeo la cintura de la joven y la otra descendió hasta el bien definido muslo, lo levanto rápidamente y lo acomodo alrededor de su cadera la doncella como un acto reflejo atrajo mas el cuerpo de él al suyo y en ese momento el príncipe sintió la rendición del cuerpo de su amada bajo el suyo, sintió lo dispuesta que estaba a entregarse a él para mostrarle todo el amor que sentía y se sintió como un monstruo por ser tan egoísta con su amor, ella no se merecía eso, no merecía entregar su cuerpo y su alma en un viejo granero y recostada en un montón de paja seca y maloliente, esa mujer se merecía caminar vestida blanco en una iglesia, merecía le juraran amor eterno frente a un altar, merecía que le hicieran el amor en una habitación digna de ella pero sobre todo merecía que él también le entregara su cuerpo y su alma como un ser tan magnífico como ella se merecía .

El príncipe freno sus instintos y ayudo a la doncella a colocarse de nuevo el vestido de la princesa, le explicó que hablaría con su padre y trataría de romper el compromiso, la doncella estuvo de acuerdo pero sabía que era una lucha perdida pues ella conocía muy bien a sus amos y sabia que nunca permitirían que se rechazara a su hija aún cuando ella misma aceptara la anulación

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe hablo con su padre le explico lo sucedido durante el último mes y le expreso que él no podría casarse con la princesa porque estaba enamorado de la doncella y que para él sería terrible traicionar a su amor, que antes de cometer ese acto prefería renunciar a su título de nobleza para poder estar junto a su amor, el rey accedió al momento en que su hijo utilizó la palabra amor, él era un fiel creyente y devotó del amor y sabia que si eso haría feliz a su hijo no dudaría en apoyarlo incondicionalmente. El rey se reunió con los reyes de Volterra y les pidió anular el matrimonio fundamento su decisión diciéndoles que su hijo se había enamorado de otra mujer, el rey Félix considero la petición del rey pero la reina Jane se negó rotundamente a acceder y convenció a su marido que exigiera el cumplimiento del acuerdo al rey no le quedo de otra aceptar continuar con esos planes porque en esos tiempos la falta de palabra era un delito grave y no quería que a su hijo lo castigaran, el príncipe se vio obligado a continuar con su matrimonio.

La princesa trató de convencer a su madre para que aceptara la petición de los reyes de Forks pero su madre era un muro de acero irrompible, una de las dos mujeres que siempre acompañaban a la reina Jane logro averiguar quien era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado el príncipe, la reina se enfureció y mandó encerrar a la doncella en el calabozo y que le dieran veinte azotes por su insolencia, por tratar de robar el futuro de su hija y sobre todo su fortuna. Cuando la princesa se enteró del castigo otorgado a su dama de compañía ideo un plan para sacarla de ahí.

Un día antes de la boda la princesa consiguió liberar a la doncella de su cautiverio con ayuda del guardia, la llevaron a la habitación mas alejada y escondida del palacio, cuando llegaron a la habitación la madre del príncipe ya los esperaba ahí , entre la princesa y la reina limpiaron las heridas de la doncella y le contaron el plan de la princesa quien ya había hablado con las personas que tenían que implicarse en el asunto a excepción de la reina Jane y del príncipe quien todo el tiempo estaba vigilado por una de las acompañantes de su madre, la doncella escucho atentamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Esa misma tarde en la capilla del palacio vacía casi en su totalidad se celebro una boda.

El día de la boda llego, el príncipe esperaba abatido en el altar, cuando la música anunció la entrada de su futura esposa se sintió morir, las puertas se abrieron y enseguida entro el rey Félix con una pequeña figura femenina, envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco y con el rostro cubierto por un velo, todos los presentes quedaron embrujados con la belleza de la novia aunque no pudieran ver su rostro si podían apreciar su figura y como la hermosa funda que era su vestido destacaba su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo.

El rey y la princesa caminaron hacia el príncipe quien al ver el andar lento, natural y cuidadoso de la dama esbozo una sonrisa y sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente, la esperanza surgió en su corazón y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al momento en que el rey Félix coloco la mano de la joven sobre la del príncipe y entonces el príncipe reconoció el cálido tacto de la doncella aquel que había sentido tantas veces cuando caminaban tomados de la mano por los campos del reino.

La reina Jane noto algo extraño en el comportamiento del príncipe, estudio todos los rostros de los presentes en la capilla para ver si todos se habían percatado de algo, pero nadie parecía enterarse de nada extraño todos estaban absortos en la ceremonia que ya había dado inicio, continuó con su estudio hasta que entre la multitud se encontró con el rostro de su hija que se encontraba en lo mas alejado se la capilla junto al guardia del príncipe, tenían las manos entrelazadas y en ambas brillaban dos sortijas matrimoniales, cuando la furia invadió a la reina Jane la multitud estallo en aplausos, ella se giró y miro al príncipe y a la doncella sellar su compromiso con un beso, se sintió traicionada por todos, incluso por su esposo que seguro estaba enterado del engaño ya que se había encargado de entregar a la doncella en el altar. Rápidamente dirigió una mirada a las dos mujeres que siempre la seguían, la pelirroja capto el mensaje y caminó hacia el altar, se planto frente al príncipe y dijo unas palabras en un idioma muy extraño, el príncipe cayo de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor, la doncella se dejo caer a un lado del príncipe y trato de cubrirlo con su cuerpo para protegerlo de lo que fuera que esa extraña mujer le estuviera haciendo.

La princesa y su ahora esposo corrieron hacia la escena para tratar que aquella tortura a la que se encontraba sometido el príncipe se terminara en cuanto llegaron la dama pelirroja miro a la princesa y dijo exactamente las mismas extrañas palabras y ahora la que gritaba era la princesa, su esposo miro horrorizado el dolor de su mujer, decidido caminó hacia la mujer que había causado ese sufrimiento pero la otra dama que acompañaba a la reina obstruyó su paso y repitió las mismas palabras y el también grito de dolor pero a diferencia de la pelirroja la mirada de la rubia era cálida y tierna, la pelirroja le grito furiosa pero ésta la ignoro y se acerco a la princesa que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, la rubia se arrodillo a su lado y le susurro algo al oído a la princesa quien a pesar del intenso dolor sonrió con los labios apretados.

La mujer rubia se levantó y caminó hacia la doncella que aun cubría el adolorido cuerpo del príncipe pero antes de que llegara con ella, la pelirroja la tumbo y lanzo un objeto a la reina Jane quien al atrapar la daga corrió hacia la doncella y sin dudarlo hundió la afilada hoja en el pecho de la doncella , los gritos del príncipe aumentaron al ver el cuerpo de su amada yacía frente a él desangrándose, miro sus ojos y se dio cuenta que en ellos ya no había mas vida, su dolor físico paso a segundo plano porque ahora el dolor de su pecho era superior e insoportable, como pudo se acerco al cuerpo de la doncella y tomo su mano. La mujer pelirroja se enfureció al ver al príncipe actuar con amor sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la doncella, se alejo de la rubia para castigar al príncipe pero la hechicera rubia al verse liberada saco una extraña daga de su gabardina y con un movimiento rápido y certero corto la garganta de la pelirroja que cayo muerta al instante. La reina Jane se encontraba a los pies del príncipe y la doncella, sonreía triunfal sin percatarse que la rubia se acercaba a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la mujer entono un extraño y frio canturreo y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la malvada reina al momento que su mano se separo de la cabeza, la reina comenzó a arder lenta y tortuosamente entre llamas furiosas que no se expandían en la capilla solo se concentraban en consumir el cuerpo de la reina. Los gritos de los presentes ensordecían la estancia pero la hechicera rubia no les presto la más mínima atención ella se encontraba pendiente de los dolorosos sollozos del príncipe que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de su amada y mantenía sus manos unidas

Muy lentamente y con tristeza en los ojos se acerco a ellos y coloco su mano derecha sobre las de los jóvenes y con voz suave y armónica dijo mas palabras extrañas y al terminar dio un dulce beso en la frente de la doncella, provocando que el cuerpo desapareciera, el príncipe grito fuertemente e insulto a la hechicera, quien en respuesta le sonrió de forma maternal y al igual que había hecho con la princesa anteriormente le susurro algo al oído, él príncipe asintió y sonrió con dolor, aceptando su destino y creyendo en las dulces palabras de la hechicera y anhelando que los siglos pasaran rápidamente para volver a estar junto a su amada


	3. Los extraños Withlock

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, lamento la tardanza pero entre la escuela, el trabajo y mi pereza no pude subir capi antes.

El próximo capitulo ya será en el presente y desde el punto de vista de Bella, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por pasarse a leerlo

Besitos

**Capitulo 2**

**Los extraños Withlock**

**Pov Bella**

Mucho tiempo después

Hacia un par de años que me había mudado a Forks y aun me sentía extraña en este pueblo, Charlie decía que era porque extrañaba a Mamá, en un principio yo también tenia esa creencia y además no vine a vivir con mi padre por que yo quisiera fue porque las circunstancias no me dejaron opción, mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenia quince años y no podía quedarme sola en Arizona siendo menor de edad, así que tuve que venir a vivir a Forks con mi padre y su esposa Sue, no es que lamente vivir con ellos , me hace mucho bien Charlie es un gran padre y me ama mucho y junto a su esposa formamos una gran familia pero ahora ellos están esperando su primer bebé y yo me siento como una entrometida, creo que esta experiencia es algo que deben vivir ellos solos sin un tercero me siento demasiado incomoda; papá y Sue dicen que es una tontería que me sienta así pero no puedo evitarlo además hay algo en Forks que no me permite vivir tranquila no se lo que es pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme extraña.

Desde el primer día en el instituto supe que no encajaría en ese lugar, todos mis compañeros no dejaban de mirarme unos emocionados por ser la nueva, otros me veían con lastima (esas miradas eran las que mas detestaba) seguramente se habían enterado de la muerte de mi madre, otras me miraban como bicho raro, unas cuantas me miraban con enojo, otras con indiferencia y solo una con cordialidad, esa mirada le pertenecía a Ángela Weber esa chica y yo nos llevamos bastante bien y se podría decir que somos amigas, había unas cuantas personas que no eran desagradables conmigo pero con ninguno llevaba tan buena relación como con Ang.

El día de hoy comenzaba bastante tranquilo pero en cuanto llegue al instituto la tranquilidad se acabo, veía a todos los estudiantes bastante emocionados y casi eufóricos, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba pero no tarde demasiado en enterarme porque en cuanto mi pie entro en el instituto el grupito de Jessica me abordo y me comenzaron a decir lo afortunada que era, yo no sabia de que me hablaban, cuando les pregunte me vieron como si tuviera seis pares ojos en mi cara, vi que Lauren tenia la gran intención de contestarme muy mal pero Jessica la corto

Bella hablo de los nuevos, hoy entraron dos nuevos un chico y una chica a la escuela y créeme no son nada de lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver en Forks, el es guapísimo – suspiro seguramente pensando en como conquistar al nuevo – y su hermana tiene belleza que para que te cuento, todos en cuanto la vieron quedaron embobados

¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Y por que según tu soy afortunada? – pregunte cansada

Hay Bella ¿recuerdas que los casilleros que están junto al tuyo no tenían dueños? – no me permitió siquiera asentir con la cabeza porque continuó parloteando rápidamente - pues ya los tienen les pertenecen a los Withlock

¿Y? – genial lo que me faltaba los dueños de todas las miradas del instituto estarían a un lado mío y eso significaba muchas miradas en mi

Bella por dios tendrás la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de ellos y del hermoso chico – no le conteste seguí mi camino hasta mi casillero y como supuse casi todo el instituto se encontraba en ese pasillo y mantenían la mirada clavada en los casilleros contiguos al mío aunque ahí no había nadie

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidas y sin contratiempos, todos hablaban de los Withlock pero yo no preste atención a ninguno de los comentarios, sentí un poco de pena por los nuevos me imaginaba por lo que tenían que estar pasando, a mi me paso cuando llegue a la escuela y por supuesto no era nada agradable.

A la hora del almuerzo me apresure a comer y rápidamente me fui a mi casillero a guardar mis libros y por los de las siguientes clases aprovechando que todos se encontraban en el comedor, sonreí al ver desierto el pasillo, estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando escuche que abrían el casillero contiguo al mío, la curiosidad de saber porque había tanto alboroto en el instituto nació en mi pero logre contenerme, después de un momento todo se quedo en silencio, suspire de alivio al saber que la persona se había ido pero cuando cerré la puerta vi que me había equivocado, me encontré con un rostro femenino mirándome fijamente con unos pequeños ojos color miel y con una sonrisa de emoción dibujada en sus finos labios, sus suave voz cantarina me sorprendió

Hola soy Alice Withlock – me tendió su pequeña mano y yo increíblemente le tendí la mía si un solo rastro de mi característica timidez, sorprendiéndome ante la frialdad de esa suave piel

Isabella Swan – le devolví la sonrisa – encantada

Yo lo estoy mucho mas querida créeme - con un gesto muy anticuado inclino un poco su cabeza – no sabes lo dichosa que me hace conocer a alguien con cerebro, como supongo ya sabes soy nueva y el primer día es un tanto incomodo, por el miedo de no encajar y en este caso por todas esas miradas pendientes de mi todo el tiempo y creo que eres la única que no me mira fijamente

Se a lo que te refieres, hace un par de años mi madre murió y tuve que venir a vivir con mi papá, recuerdo que todos me miraban fijamente fue realmente horrible e incomodo

Si es horrible la capacidad que tienen algunas personas para incomodar – le sonreí sin sentirme mal por haberle contado algo tan personal a una perfecta extraña - Jasper y yo nos mudamos porque ya era momento de vivir solos

¿Jasper es tu hermano? – pregunte y enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque ella se echo a reír

No que horror – dijo entre risas – Jasper no es mi hermano, es mi esposo – dijo levantando su mano mostrándome el anillo que adornaba su dedo corazón

¿Tu esposo? – ella asintió - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Casi 18 y Jasper tiene 18 – la mire con los ojos muy abiertos

Wow! Perdona mi reacción y no me lo tomes a mal pero es muy raro

Lo se, se que en estos tiempos es muy extraño que dos personas de nuestra edad se casen sin que haya un bebé de por medio – sonrió – pero somos la excepción y se que no seremos la única, desde el momento en que conocí a Jasper supe que estaríamos juntos eternamente, desde la primera vez que caminamos juntos en los bosque y jardines, y las charlas que compartimos hicieron que mi alma le perteneciera eternamente – Alice tenia su mirada perdida inmersa en sus recuerdos

Nunca creí que ese tipo de cosas como el amor a primera vista pasaran en la vida real – suspire – creo que nada como eso llegue a sucederle a alguien como yo

Ya te pasara, eso lo se y será mágico – dijo con convicción

Lo dudo

No, solo espera un tiempo ya lo veras – me sonrió emocionada

Espero que tengas razón y estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso de esperar, no tengo nadita de prisa

Por ahora – comenzó a reír y yo hice lo mismo

¿Sabes que es extraño? – pregunte y ella alzo sus cejas curiosa – que acabamos de conocernos y siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

Esa es una señal de que seremos grandes amigas

Me encanta esa idea – dije sincera

¿Qué clase te corresponde ahora? – pregunto sonriente y con su extraña forma de hablar

Historia Universal

A mi igual – sonrió emocionada – bueno entonces pues movamos nuestros pies querida, antes de que la manada invada los pasillos – asentí y nos dirigimos a nuestra aula

Todas nuestras clase siguientes nos tocaron juntas y tuve la oportunidad de conversar mas con ella, en unas cuantas clases coincidimos con Ángela y casi al igual que conmigo Alice y ella se cayeron muy bien. Al termino de las clases cuando caminábamos al estacionamiento Alice tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro hasta donde había un hermoso y elegante mercedes negro, a su lado había un hombre rubio y pálido, su cabello era largo y se encontraba atado, sus ojos eran del mismo color miel que los de Alice, sus labios eran finos su filosa nariz acentuaba sus rasgos masculinos, su ropa juvenil no lograba desaparecer la madurez que emanaba de cada parte de su ser, su postura era demasiado extraña, estaba perfectamente recto con ambas manos en su espalda, cuando nos acercamos, sus ojos serios se llenaron de luz y dio un pequeño paso hacia Alice, saco una de sus manos de su espalda y tomo una de las de Alice, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de besar su mano, retomo su postura y con voz grave y elegante hablo

Buenas tardes mi amada princesa – Alice hizo otra reverencia y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor le respondió con la voz impregnada de ese mismo sentimiento

¿Qué tal tu día mi amado caballero?

Lleno de desolación sin tu dulce compañía

Alice le sonrió y se acerco a él levanto su mano e hizo un extraño movimiento, parecía como si estuviera acariciando su rostro, Jasper cerro sus ojos; supuse que eso era algo significativo para los dos, después Alice tocó su rostro y el abrió los ojos y enseguida deposito un tierno y casto beso en los labios de su pequeña esposa. La escena que presenciaba parecía sacada de una película de época, podría decirse que eran muy cursis pero la sinceridad e intensidad que transmitían no permitía que me empalagara, pero sentí una extraña punzada de dolor y añoranza en mi pecho, me sentí incompleta, vacía, como si me hubieran arrancado algo del pecho y como si algo me faltara para poder seguir respirando, era tan real esa sensación que sentía como si me asfixiara, inhale con un ruido agudo para recuperar el aire, Alice se giro rápidamente y me miro con preocupación

Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si … solo que me sentí un poco… abrumada no es nada – dije entre respiraciones profundas, Alice asintió y su mirada se volvió melancólica, el chico me miraba igual y esa punzada anhelante abrió una brecha dolorosa en mi pecho

¿Segura Bella? ¿Deseas que llame a un medico?

No, estoy bien – un carraspeo detrás de Alice llamo nuestra atención y Alice se altero

Oh! Bella lo siento tanto, no te he presentado, pero que descortesía de mi parte ¿podrás perdonar mi comportamiento? – asentí extrañada por su comportamiento – Bella él es Jasper Withlock mi esposo – se giro hacia su esposo – Jas ella es Isabella Swan mi nueva amiga

Señorita Swan – Jasper se inclino elegantemente – es un gusto conocerla

Encantada – dije sin haber notado el porque me incline igual que ellos y enseguida me sonroje, tal vez ellos pensarían que me burlaba pero no era lo que sus rostros mostraban, el rostro de Jasper era de sorpresa y un poco de alegría, el de Alice era la muestra perfecta de la alegría y la emoción, eso me desconcertó bastante pero lo que me dejo fuera de onda fue el comentario de él

No esta del todo perdida – Alice asintió

Estaba por preguntarle de que hablaba pero la estridente voz de Jessica a mis espaldas no me lo permitió

Bella no te vi en todo el día ¿Donde te has metido? – me pregunto con notable hipocresía me gire y la vi parada junto a Lauren

Hola Jessica pues veras yo… - Su voz me interrumpió de nuevo

Veo que has hecho nuevos amigos – se suponía que me hablaba a mi pero su ojos miraban de forma asquerosa a Jasper - ¿Por qué no nos los presentas?

Bueno este ellas son Jessica y Lauren unas compañeras, chicas ellos son Alice y Jasper Withlock

Hola – respondió efusiva y rápidamente se lanzo a Jasper para darle un beso en la mejilla pero entonces algo extrañísimo sucedió, él la miro fijamente su mirada se transformo a una sombría y amenazante, Jessica se detuvo y juro que vi como que se quedaba en blanco, su labio inferior temblaba

Señorita creo que su comportamiento es impropio sobre todo delante de mi esposa, eso podría ser muy peligroso – la voz de Jasper se escucho como un rugido horrible y amenazante, que me puso los pelos de punta, Jessica asintió levemente posiblemente por el miedo y se fue seguida de Lauren que también miraba con miedo a los Withlock

No me había percatado de que prácticamente todo el instituto se encontraba en el estacionamiento, todos miraban con un gran silencio sepulcral la escena. Mire a Alice y me quede de piedra cuando vi su mirada amenazante recorrer todo el aparcamiento, su rostro ya no era amable era frio y aterrador, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre mi su rostro se transformo rápidamente y me sonrió, mi miedo se esfumo rápidamente y la confianza que sentía hacia ellos aumento, le sonreí y entonces Jasper hablo de nuevo de forma amable como si no hubiera pasado nada

Alice lamento decirte esto pero tenemos que irnos, nos esperan impacientemente y si tardamos se pondrá furioso – miro a su esposa con seriedad

Lo había olvidado amor – me miro y me hablo – nos tenemos que ir Bella hasta mañana y que descanses

Hasta mañana – ellos me sonrieron y se fuero rápidamente

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla muy real y en ella aparecían Jasper y Alice

Caminaba por un campo enorme, las ráfagas cálidas del viento jugueteaban traviesas con cada hebra de mi cabello que alborotado regalaba pequeñas caricias a mi rostro y a mi cuello, yo sonreía y me sentía plenamente feliz, escuchaba voces detrás de mi y al volverme veía a Alice y a Jasper vestidos de forma extraña, ellos platicaban y se miraban a los ojos embelesados, sonreí feliz al verlos juntos y continúe con mi camino, pero cuando daba el primer paso una cálida mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, cuando dirigí mi mirada a la persona que sostenía mi mano el campo se transformaba en un lugar lleno de personas que gritaban aterradas, no me detuve mucho tiempo en cada rostro en ese lugar ya que mis ojos captaron a una mujer pequeña y rubia corriendo en mi dirección con su rostro lleno de odio y con una daga en su mano, al llegar a mi no vacilo ni un instante y hundió el arma en mi pecho, sentía mis piernas doblarse y todo se volvía obscuro, podía sentir un liquido cálido salir de mi pecho llevándose cada rastro de energía de mi cerebro, mis extremidades y mi corazón que al dar su ultimo palpito se partía en dos al escuchar los gritos desesperados y llenos de dolor de un hombre

Desperté llorando una pena apabullante se había apoderado de mi, la brecha que el dolor había abierto esa tarde en mi corazón dolió mucho, mis sollozos eran sonoros, trate de controlarme pero me fue imposible, cada que recordaba los gritos adoloridos del hombre mi dolor aumentaba, no pare de llorar hasta el amanecer.

Los días siguientes todos en el instituto hablaban de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento había levantado millones de rumores, unos de ellos decían que los Withlock pertenecía a una familia de mafiosos muy peligrosa, otra decían que habían llegado a Forks escapando de la policía, la población masculina decía que Jasper era muy peligroso y que tenia a Alice secuestrada, las chicas, específicamente el grupo de Jessica inventaron que Alice se había quedado embarazada a propósito de Jasper y que después se había practicado un aborto y que por eso el pobre de Jasper era tan amargado por haberse quedado amarrado a una mujer tan malvada como Alice, la mayoría de esos rumores eran fantasiosos y telenoveleros; los Withlock no prestaba atención alguna a esos rumores, ignoraban a todos en el instituto, bueno a excepción de mi y de Ángela

Las pesadillas con los Withlock acudían frecuentemente a mi y la sensación de vació crecía cada vez mas, no le conté a nadie pero lo notaron, un día estábamos en el estacionamiento cuándo Alice me pregunto que era lo que tenia que me veía muy cansada y triste, le conté que había tenido sueños extraños, claro no le mocioné que en ellos aparecían ella y Jasper no lo considere apropiado

¿Y como son esos sueños querida? – me pregunto Alice con evidente interés

Pues la verdad no entiendo que es lo que sucede ahí pero lo que me desconcierta es lo sensoriales que son, es como si todo estuviera pasando de verdad los siento tan reales

Esos son poco frecuentes, pero te diré algo que tal vez te calme o te inquiete mas, siempre he tenido la creencia que ese tipo de sueños son como una señal o como la constatación de que algo importante te sucederá y hará cambiar tu vida y tus prioridades totalmente – dijo Alice con seriedad y con un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba emoción

Después de esa conversación Alice comenzó a actuar extraña a lo largo del día, mandaba mensajes desde su celular, este sonaba cada poco tiempo haciendo que el rostro de Alice se mostrara fastidiado y molesto, en una ocasión el teléfono sonó insistentemente pero ella lo dejo, pero el teléfono repiqueteaba exigente, entonces ella hizo una mueca y salió del salón, al ver que tardaba me preocupe y salí en su búsqueda por si necesitaba ayuda con algo, la encontré en el pasillo justo a un lado de nuestros casilleros, me daba la espalda, sostenía su teléfono junto a su oreja y mantenía una fuerte discusión con alguien porque su voz reflejaba bastante molestia.

Si, pero tienes que ser paciente ya te dije que sus sangre es poderosa tal y como dijo Rosalie pero podremos resistirnos – pauso un momento – si ya lose, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer – pauso de nuevo y suspiro – te entiendo pero seamos prudentes ¿quieres?

Yo trate de hablar pero de mi boca no salía sonido alguno, parecía que la capacidad de hablar hubiera sido absorbida por la palabra sangre al momento en que la suave voz de Alice la menciono

Te tengo buenas noticias "ya ha empezado" hace días lo note pero hoy me lo confirmo, pero estoy segura que no ha sido la mejor parte y Jasper lo sintió, pronto podrás comenzar pero tienes que tomarte tu tiempo, no queremos asustarla y mucho menos matarla del.. – decidí interrumpir

¿A… Alice? – tartamudeé por la impresión de haber escuchado las palabras muerte y sangre en Alice

¡Bella! – se giro y me miro muy asustada, rápidamente cerro su celular colgándole a la persona con quien sea que estuvo hablando

Lo… lo siento no quise asustarte

No te angusties querida, solo que no te sentí llegar

De nuevo perdón yo solo salí a ver si te encontrabas bien, llevas todo el día recibiendo esas llamadas y te vi angustiada vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda

No es nada, solo son contratiempos y situaciones desagradables con un miembro de la familia

¿Se encuentra bien?

Si, solo que tiene un desorden mental que últimamente se ha descontrolado mas de lo común – sonrió burlonamente

Cuando dijo eso todo mi ser descanso, seguramente por eso hablaba de sangre y muerte

¿Bella escuchaste algo querida? – aunque Alice trataba de mantener la calma su rostro la delataba se miraba entre nerviosa y molesta

No mucho, solo cosas sin sentido para mi – me miro extrañada – lo siento no quería escuchar

Tranquila, no pasa nada, no te angusties; es agradable saber que te preocupas por mi, pero ya vez todo va de maravilla – asentí y caminamos de vuelta al salón

Alice, Jasper y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, Ang también se llevaba muy bien con los Withlock pero mantenía cierta distancia con ellos por mi parte yo me desenvolvía muy bien con ellos, era como si los conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, Alice y yo nos volvimos inseparables, supo como ganarse mi confianza y logro que le contara todo de mi vida, ella también me conto de su vida.

Me contó que ella originaria de Italia pero que desde muy pequeña su padre y ella habían venido a América por una mejor vida que la que tenían en ese país, su padre consiguió trabajo en la casa de unas personas muy bondadosas y que cuando ella tenia apenas seis años de edad su padre murió de un ataque al corazón y que esa familia la había adoptado y que ellos eran buenos y los amaba bastante.

Dijo que Jasper era el hijo de la cocinera de esa casa y que desde muy joven se convirtió en el chofer de la familia y que desde que lo conoció se enamoro perdidamente de él.

Note que durante todo su relato no había mencionado a su madre, pero cuando le pregunte por ella, Alice hizo una mueca de dolorosa incomodidad, dijo que su madre los había abandonado a ella y a su padre recién Alice había nacido.

Siempre que platicábamos de nuestras vidas notaba algo de restricción en lo que ella me platicaba y yo no insistía tal vez había algo doloroso en su pasado y yo no era quien para pedirle que reviviera eso solo por mi curiosidad. Alice me hablaba mucho de Jasper y el amor nunca le dije nada pero siempre que me hablaba de eso el vacio en mi pecho crecía mucho más y dolía demasiado.

Pronto el semestre terminó y cuando comenzamos del último semestre Alice y Jasper cambiaron mucho conmigo, seguíamos siendo muy cercanos pero los notaba demasiado protectores conmigo, después de clases me acompañaban hasta mi casa y por las mañanas casi siempre los encontraba en mi camino, y cuando ellos creían que estaba distraída los veía mirar a todos lados como esperando ver algo o a alguien malo, yo no entendía nada de su nueva actitud pero no me importaba de alguna forma se los agradecía porque me sentía amenazada por algo y en su compañía me sentía muy segura

Un día Alice llego muy emocionada

Hola Bella – me dio uno de sus fríos besos en mi mejilla y me abrazo fuertemente

¿Qué tal Alice? – dije como pude porque gracias a su gran abrazo apenas podía hablar

De maravilla querida, hoy es un día muy especial – dijo mientras me soltaba

Que bien – mire a su alrededor extrañada de que estuviera sola - ¿Y Jasper?

Oh! Me alegra que preguntes por él, viene con alguien muy especial y es por eso que no esta aquí, pero no te preocupes no demorara – no quise preguntar quien era ese alguien pero no quería entrometerme, así que solo asentí y nos fuimos a nuestra primer clase

El profesor se encontraba escribiendo unas cuantas cosas en el pizarrón y mis compañeros parloteaban libremente, cuando tres fuerte golpes sonaron en la puerta el profesor se apresuro a abrirla y cuando abrió la puerta me quede prendada de la imagen masculina que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.


	4. Deseo

Hola

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza la escuela no me da tregua y para empeorar mi situación estoy enferma y el medico dice que es delicado, la enfermedad y los medicamentos me han robado casi todas mis energías, estoy muy cansada y me es muy difícil actualizar, estoy planeando terminar la historia la próxima semana solo faltan un par de capítulos, espero poder cumplir, claro si mi salud y la escuela no disponen otra cosa.

Espero que les guste el capi, yo disfrute demasiado escribiéndolo.

Este capi va dedicado a una gran amiga y ella lo inspiro, es sobre el amor a primera vista y es un pequeño homenaje para ella porque a ella le sucedió y su historia es muy hermosa

Gracias y espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 3**

**Deseo**

**Pov Bella**

Cuando el profesor abrió la puerta el hombre más hermoso que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra se encontraba parado en la entrada, le entrego una hoja al profesor y el enseguida lo hizo entrar, mientras el profesor leía atentamente la hojita él se quedo de pie frente todos, lo cual me permitió admirarlo de verdad, era alto e imponente sus hombros anchos y fuertes eran el comienzo de un torso moldeado que se encontraba enfundado por una camisa negra que se adhería a él como una segunda piel mostrando las líneas de cada musculo de su pecho, sus pantalones negros de mezclilla envolvían un par de largas piernas con una gran apariencia atlética. Su hermoso rostro era pálido, sus labios eran carnosos y muy bien definidos, la exquisitez de su rostro resaltaba aun mas gracias a su perfecta nariz afilada, dos sombras se situaban debajo de dos hermosos ojos color miel

La clase entera guardaba silencio y se encontraban pendientes del hermoso hombre quien ignoraba a todos, en cuanto el profesor comenzó a leer la hojita que le había entregado, el chico giro su rostro y sin mirar a los demás clavo su mirada en la mía, como si fueran un imán nuestras miradas se conectaron; un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al momento en que sus ojos atraparon a los míos, me sentía como en un extraño estado de letargo, sus ojos bañaban mi cuerpo con una calidez exquisita, mi corazón latía a un ritmo casi frenético enviando enormes dosis de una adrenalina que nunca antes había experimentado, mis manos requerían tocar su perfecto rostro, y mis labios demandaban enloquecidamente poder rozar los suyos, mi lengua necesitaba degustar su aliento

En mi pecho una sensación extraña nació y provoco que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido.

El profesor le indico cual seria su lugar y para mi buena o mala suerte era justo a mi lado, el caminó hasta el sitio indicado pero sin apartar ni un solo momento su mirada de la mía, mientras ese hombre se acercaba mas a mi un extraño anhelo crecía en mi interior sentía ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos, de bailar, de aplaudir, de reír a carcajadas, de llorar y de gritar desesperadamente nunca en mi vida había experimentado lo que era la euforia pero en este momento estaba segura que esta intensidad con la que me atacaba y me reducía a un ser dispuesto a obedecer cualquier cosa que ese hombre me pidiera no era normal, cuando tomo asiento un delicioso aroma invadió mis fosas nasales y al percibirlo fue como un fuerte golpe en mi pecho que ante lo intenso del aroma estrujo y golpeo fuertemente su ocupante, que ante la violencia de la sensación fue mas consiente de el gran vacio y la soledad en la que se encontraba, al notar la tristeza en mi pecho mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y automáticamente miraron a aquellos hermosos ojos color miel, el extraño causante de mis confusas sensaciones al estar sentado a mi lado me sonrió con dolor, le sonreí de igual forma y rápidamente gire mi rostro, aleje mi mirada de la suya, para evitar cometer alguna imprudencia o seguir las ordenes de mi cuerpo.

Trate de poner atención a la case pero me era imposible, mis sentidos eran consientes del extraño sentado a mi lado, mi olfato era totalmente sensible ante el delicioso aroma que ese extraordinario cuerpo despedía y hacia que mi gusto deseara probar el sabor de esa piel pálida y cremosa que seguramente era tan exquisita como su aroma, mis manos necesitaban explorar cada centímetro de piel disfrutando del contacto, necesitaba tenerlo muy cerca de mi, necesitaba acercar mi cuerpo al suyo pero sobre todo necesitaba juntar mis labios con los suyos, ante todos esos nuevos pensamientos me sonroje intensamente.

No fui capaz de comprender ni una sola palabra del profesor, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, había dejado de ser solo un simple cuerpo humano para transformarme en un cuerpo ardiente, deseoso y sensual, cuyo motor era un corazón encendido que con cada golpeteo enviaba intensas llamaradas a todo mi cuerpo a través de mis venas

En cuanto la clase terminó salí rápidamente a mi siguiente clase y para mi gran sorpresa el chico ya se encontraba ahí solo que a unos cuantos asientos delante del mío y junto a la insufrible de Lauren, quien lo miraba como quien esta a punto de comerse un deliciosos pastel de chocolate, eso me molesto bastante vi que ella abría la boca para decirle algo pero por suerte el profesor Marty entro y comenzó con la clase de inmediato

En esta clase me fue mas fácil poner atención pero en bastantes ocasiones mis ojos se desviaban a esa espalda amplia y se perdía entre cada hebra cobriza de ese cabello brillante y alborotado, cuando por fin sonó el timbre y la hora del almuerzo llego como de costumbre fui directo as mi casillero a guardar mis cosas, me encontré con Alice que traía la misma miradita de emoción que en la mañana

¿Qué tal ha ido tu mañana Bella? – me miraba expectante

Bien – me limite a decir solo eso porque desde que había visto a aquel hermoso hombre yo era una extraña combinación de viejas y nuevas emociones que me confundían demasiado

¿Solo bien? – me miro con desilusión

Tal vez un poco confuso – mi rubor apareció y eso pareció significar algo para Alice porque de un momento a otro una sonrisa de ilusión apareció en su rostro angelical

Oh que extraño – su indiferencia era totalmente fingida, lo podía notar en el tono emocionado de su voz - ¿nos vamos?

Asentí y salimos a la parte trasera del instituto, ese lugar se había convertido en nuestro comedor desde que los Withlock habían llegado ya que todas esas miradas resultaban demasiado incomodas.

Cuando llegamos me quede petrificada ente lo que mis ojos veían, como de costumbre estaban Ángela y su novio Ben sentados en el césped con Jasper pero ahora había alguien mas ahí, estaba sentado a un lado de Jasper lo reconocí de inmediato por su ropa negra y elegante, por esos hombros anchos y esculturales, aunque me daba la espalda supe de inmediato de quien se trataba

Buenos días – saludo Alice y como siempre haciendo uso de sus elegantes modales Jasper se puso de pie y beso la mano de su esposa

Me sorprendió demasiado ver al otro chico hacer lo mismo pero en lugar de dirigirse a Alice se acerco a mí, me sonrió y de nuevo clavo su mirada en la mía y mi corazón reacciono como lo había hecho ya bastantes veces el día de hoy, ese profundo mar color miel me transporto a una dimensión en donde no existía nada a nuestro alrededor solo él y yo, no era consiente de nada ni de nadie

Buenos días Bella ¿Qué tal tu día? – el saludo de Jasper me trajo a la realidad de nuevo y causo que desviara a regañadientes mi mirada de la del hermoso hombre

Bien Jasper gracias – el asintió cortésmente

Bueno permítanme presentarlos como es debido – dijo Alice muy emocionada – Bella el es Edward Cullen mi hermano, Edward ella es Isabella Swan mi mejor amiga

Encantado señorita , es un honor estar ante tan hermosa dama – se inclino y tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a la altura de sus labios

Mi temperatura se elevo cuando sus fríos labios hicieron contacto con mi mano, mi piel ardía, mis labios envidiaron a mi afortunada mano, mi respiración se acelero y mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente en mi pecho con la fiera intensión de salir y estamparse en el pecho de Edward, por fin sabia su nombre y como era de esperarse era tan hermoso como el portador

Me ruborice y el sonrió sombrío y hasta ese momento me percate de lo casi tangible que era su dolor, de lo frio de su mirada, de la ternura en ella, de los salvaje y pasional, tantos componentes no hacían mas que acentuar su intensidad

Encantada – medio sonreí – es un placer

Y espero que llegue a ser a un mayor que solo eso – mi respiración se acelero y seguro mi rostro era capaz de detener el trafico

No…no sabia que Alice tuviera un hermano – evadí su comentario porque no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, podría tomar sus palabras como algo cortes que era una característica de sus finos modales o podría tomarlas como una insinuación en un sentido totalmente descarado y entonces comenzaríamos con problemas, aunque lo dudaba yo no podría molestarme por semejante insinuación si yo era la que mas deseaba que lo fuera

Oh! Lo lamento me siento tan avergonzada creo que he olvidado mencionártelo querida – apenas era capaz de comprender las palabras de Alice porque mi atención total seguía en el hombre frente a mi que aun sostenía mi mano éntrela suya y sus ojos aun mantenían cautivos a los míos, parecían estar desnudando mi alma y todo mi ser – recuerdas que te conté que fui adoptada cuando mi padre murió – asentí – bueno Edward es su hijo y mi hermano adoptivo

No fui capaz de contestarle nada mi capacidad de habla se encontraba en el fondo de ese mar profundo de color miel. Se escucho un carraspeo y después la voz de Jasper nos devolvió a la realidad

Edward creo que será mejor que nos sentemos – su voz era cautelosa y llena de respeto, Edward asintió sin dejar de mirarme y aun sosteniendo mi mano

¿Bella? - mi nombre se escuchaba hermoso cuando su hermosa voz lo decía, con un leve movimiento de cabeza me indico que me sentara, rápidamente lo hice y él camino alrededor del semicírculo que todos formábamos y tomo asiento justo frente a mi

Edward vino a vivir con nosotros porque nuestros padres se mudaron a Londres y a Edward esa idea no le agrado así que decidió vivir con nosotros – explicó Alece

¿Ya habías estado antes aquí en Forks? – pregunto Ben de forma amistosa y Edward sonrió de una forma que parecía estar disfrutando de un chiste privado

Si, hace mucho tiempo vine

¿Y que te parece? verdad que ha progresado

Ahora es mucho mas hermoso que en el pasado – dijo eso mirándome y provocando mi sonrojo

¿Y que tal primer día en la escuela? – pregunto Ang mirándonos atentamente

Las dos clases que he cursado han sido magnificas – dijo sin despegar su mirada de mi

Declarado esas insinuaciones no eran producto de mi loca imaginación, ese chico si estaba insinuándoseme, bueno al menos eso era lo que parecía no podía asegurarlo ni decirle nada para no parecer ridícula, mantuve la boca cerrada y me dedique a mordisquear mi manzana

Todos se enfrascaron en la platica, le preguntaban demasiadas cosas a Edward quién amablemente les respondía, en unas cuantas ocasiones era Alice quien lo hacia

Edward contó que toda su vida vivió en Washington y que había nacido en Forks pero que cuando el tenia poco tiempo de nacido sus padres tuvieron que mudar por algún cambio en el empleo de su padre

¿De verdad? – pregunto Ben emocionado – Bella también nació aquí pero cuando era un bebé ella y su madre se mudaron a Arizona – mire ceñuda a Ben por lo comunicativo que se había vuelto

Entonces después de tanto tiempo has vuelto a casa de nuevo Isabella – mi corazón latió desaforado a causa de sus palabras las cuales se suponía debían de ser una pregunta pero la forma en que las dijo sonaron como una afirmación y se encontraban impregnadas de una extraña emoción

Se… se … podría decir – tartamudee nerviosa

¿No te agrada vivir en Forks? – me miraba con curiosidad

No es eso, es que me siento fuera de lugar es complicado comprenderlo

A veces lo complicado resulta dar la pauta para que o mas simple y emocionante aparezca

No lo creo, sigo esperando que se vuelva sencillo y comprensible para mi

En ocasiones es necesario un poco de pasión para que la simplicidad venga – dijo de forma misteriosa

¿Pasión? No entiendo que tiene que ver la pasión en todo eso y… - el timbre interrumpió lo que iba a decirle todos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el instituto, Ángela se situó a mi lado y me miraba extraña, todos los demás caminaban unos pasos delante de nosotras

Bella ¿Qué fue todo eso? – me susurro y sonrío extrañada

¿El que?

Bella sabes de que te hablo, esa forma de mirarse y la forma en que hablaron el ambiente se lleno de algo intenso de verdad nunca había presenciado algo como eso

No se de que hablas – me hice la desentendida

Si que lo sabes, Bella eso no fue normal, no parecía como si solo se acabaran de conocer, fue muy extraño la forma en que dijo "has vuelto a casa de nuevo Isabella" – Ángela hizo una pobre imitación de la voz de Edward – fue un poco espeluznante – la mire extrañada – para mi al menos al contrario para ti pareció significar mucho y encantarte

No digas tonterías Ang, es cosa de tu imaginación el chico y yo acabamos de conocernos esas cosas no pasan – dije indiferente

Precisamente hablo de eso, con la forma en que se miraban hubiera sido fácilmente encender un trozo de papel en el aire, yo se lo que te digo, fue algo así como amor a primera vista – sonrió divertida

Enserio Ángela creo que esas películas de princesas y príncipes azules en tu infancia dejaron graves secuelas en ti

Bueno tal vez me extralimite con eso del amor pero no puedes negarme que hubo química ahí, se gustan eso es evidente – la mire con los ojos muy abiertos - lo ves no lo puedes negar - abrí la boca para decirle algo pero la voz de Alice me impidió hablar

Bella ¿podrías hacerle compañía a mi hermano en su siguiente clase? le toca literatura como a ti - para ese entonces ya nos encontrábamos al interior del instituto

Este … claro… si no hay problema – genial ahora estaría mas tiempo con él eso seria bastante difícil ya que el hombre provocaba cosas bastante nuevas e intensas en mi y eso me ponía de los nervios

Todos nos separamos y Edward y yo caminamos en silencio hacia el salón de literatura cuando entramos todos nos miraban y yo rápidamente me fui hacia mi lugar y Edward tomo asiento a mi lado y enseguida me miro y me habló

La pasión tiene que ver en todo Bella – durante unos segundos lo mire confundida pero después comprendí que estaba retomando nuestra conversación de minutas atrás

¿Cómo? – lo mire interesada

Tienes que encontrar algo que te apasione o que desees para que este pueblo triste y solitario te guste y la vida sea mas sencilla pero sobre todo para poder ser feliz

Puede ser, pero tal parece que por lo que acabas de decirme Forks no te gusta ¿Cómo me puedes hablar de algo que tu no has podido hacer? – lo mire retadora

Puedo porque ya he encontrado lo que despierta la pasión y el deseo en mi, antes de hoy Forks era como una cárcel, un simple agujero obscuro y frio del cual no podía escapar – sus ojos brillaron con intensidad

Eres la primer persona que escucho que la escuela le agrade a tal punto que la vida le sea mas fácil

No hablo del instituto Bella – levanto su mano y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja – hablo de algo mucho mas preciado y precioso, hablo de un alguien

Perdí el aliento un tanto por sus palabras y otro tanto pos su acción y su voz hizo perderme en el deseo de tocarlo y a la vez me repetía mentalmente que lo que decía no me involucraba a mi para nada

Ah siempre es bueno tener a la familia cerca, supongo que extrañabas a tu hermana- me hice la desentendida

El comenzó a reír suavemente y yo me enfade por su burla

¿Qué? - le pregunte molesta

Eres adorable – acaricio una de mis mejillas, después muy lentamente acerco su rostro al mío y pego sus labios en mi oreja – sabes perfectamente que no hablo de mis hermanos – susurro antes de atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus fríos labios

Decir que mi piel hervía y que mi boca seca deseaba saciar su sed con el elixir de su boca era poco

Edward se alejo de mi y miro al frente, dejándome anonadada y la furia poco a poco apareció, pero este tipo ¿quien demonios se creía? cuando mucho nos conocíamos hace una hora porque solo habíamos compartido un par de clases y habíamos cruzado una pocas palabras y él ya me veía como su presa; seguramente era del tipo conquistador que se creían irresistibles, un don Juan de pies a cabeza lo mas probable es que creía que aquí podría seguir con sus mañas y que empezaría conmigo pero se había equivocado brutalmente , yo no seria una mas de sus conquistas, yo no caería en sus sucias redes y para nada me prestaría a su juego, era difícil creer que era hermano de Alice, yo esperaba que tuviera los mismos modales antiguos que ella pero no, este hombre era una extraña mezcla de esos modales y de indecencia. Estaba tan molesta porque él creyera que era vulnerable a él y pretendiera aprovecharse de eso para anotar una mas en su lista pero estaba aun mas molesta porque sabia que eso era verdad, era totalmente vulnerable a él, desde el momento que lo vi cruzar la puerta del salón había quedado cautivada, porque cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi ser deseaban su cercanía y porque justamente minutos antes era una mujer completamente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.

Señorita Swan? – el profesor se encontraba frente a mi, lo mire confundida - ¿Y bien cual es la respuesta?

Lo siento profesor no lo escuche – me sonroje

Le preguntaba el nombre del autor del libro el fantasma

Es Danielle Steel

Bien – dijo con seriedad – antes de darse la vuelta – y señorita Swan en mi clase la distracción no sirve – dijo dándome la espalda

Se alejo y yo me encogí de vergüenza, escuche una risita a mi lado y cuando mire a Edward el se quedo en silencio y me miro de una forma indescriptible y aquella tristeza apareció en su rostro

Nunca te vi enfadada – susurro con voz temblorosa – eres aun mas hermosa

Me hubiera molestado si sus palabras no hubieran sido tan melancólicas y si no hubiera hecho que mi pecho se estremeciera le hubiera dicho algo muy desagradable, en cuanto la clase termine salí rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de biología.

Cuando llegue me senté en mi mesa, la cual ocupaba yo sola por estipulación del profesor porque según él le parecía algo muy injusto que mis compañeros se aprovecharan de mí y obtuvieran su calificación sin esfuerzo debido a que en Arizona yo llevaba un curso mucho mas avanzado.

El profesor enseguida nos dio trabajo, yo estaba leyendo mi libro de biología cuando escuche la silla contigua a la mía moverse, cuando levante mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba y me sorprendió bastante encontrarme con Edward sonriéndome pícaramente

Hola Bella- su voz hosca hizo mella en mis nervios

Señorita Swan que suerte tiene, a partir de hoy el señor Cullen será su compañero él también llevaba un curso avanzado en su antigua escuela

Genial – dije sarcástica

El profesor sonrió con satisfacción y yo rodé los ojos, dio la indicación que continuáramos con la actividad, cuando terminamos el inteligentísimo señor Dawson nos dio la grandísima noticia de que trabajaríamos en equipo y que se conformaría nada mas y nada menos que por los compañeros de mesa el trabajo se entregaría en unas cuantas semanas y conformaba un 80% de la calificación final así que no podría zafarme de trabajar con el pesado de Cullen

¿Te molestó? – pregunto Edward en un momento de la clase

No eres lo único que me molesta – dije sin mirarlo

¿Qué más te molesta? – pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de mi parte - yo te lo diré – dijo con convicción captando toda mi atención – te molesta sentirte tan atraída a mi a tan solo unas cuantas horas de conocerme sin saber porque y yo si que lo se Isabella

¿Qué? – sus palabras me tenían desconcertada

Eso en su momento, ahora solo te pido que me niegues que te atraigo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho

Y… Yo – sonó el timbre y salí huyendo , lo escuche hablarme pero no me detuve seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás y me escondí en el baño como toda una cobarde

Me quede ahí hasta que deje de escuchar ruido afuera, supuse que seguramente ya todos los alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas; mi suposición se vio confirmada cuando asomarme levemente me encontré con un pasillo desierto, salí y mire a los lados y no había rastro alguno de Edward Cullen ni de nadie mas , camine con calma pensando que me tocaría recorrer un montón de camino a pie porque esta mañana Charlie me había traído al instituto y seguramente los Withlock ya se hubieran marchado, eso ahora no me importaba porque me había zafado de las preguntas y sobre todo las explicaciones bastantes acertadas de Edward

Estaba frente a mi casillero guardando mis libros cuando una mano nívea y masculina lo cerro de golpe me quede muy quieta porque temía saber a quien le pertenecía dicha mano

¿Por qué huyes de mí? - susurro en mi oído

Yo no huyo de nadie

¿Entonces por que no te detuviste cuando te llame?

Yo no te escuche – muy bien Bella un mal mitómano lo haría mejor que tu eres brillante. Me reprendí mentalmente

Eso no me lo creo y sabes muy bien que no es verdad

Yo no miento – dije dándole aun la espalda

¿Y por que no me miras cuando lo dices? – no contesté – mírame y niégalo – ordeno, yo me gire obedientemente y nuestros rostros quedaron bastante cerca el uno del otro podía sentir su gélido aliento chocar contra mis labios – ahora niégame que huiste de mi

No – suspire mientras sus ojos me mantenían bajo su embrujo

Dime que no te gusto, que no me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti – pego su cuerpo al mío y mi espalda choco contra el casillero – dime que no sentiste tu corazón latir fuertemente la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez

Yo… - respiraba entrecortadamente

Dilo – su voz era un rugido sensual

Yo… yo… - todo el día había tartamudeado y repetido la misma palabra frecuentemente y todas esas veces fueron frente a Edward

Dilo Isabella - sus palabras ya no sonaron como una orden si no como una suplica – dilo

Yo... no puedo – exhale y me rendí, el sonrió y sus ojos se entristecieron

Mi corazón también latió de esa forma la primera vez que te vi, mi piel también anhelaba con fervor el contacto con la tuya y entonces lo supe Isabella – con su dedo pulgar acaricio mi labio inferior

¿El que? – mi respiración era agitada y mi voz estaba tan cargada de deseo que ni yo misma la reconocía

Que esto era totalmente inevitable – sus palabras fueron suaves y seductoras

Acerco lentamente sus hermoso rostro al mío y sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a mi cintura, mis manos rodearon su cuello y cuando sus labios casi rosaban los míos susurro

Eres tan hermosa mi Isabella

Y por fin sucedió sus labios se unieron a los míos moviéndose muy lentamente guiándome, tímidamente correspondí a ese tan anhelado beso, fue lento, suave y muy cariñoso; la sensación de tener sus labios acariciando los míos era maravillosa, entreabrí mas mis labios y pude saborear su exquisito aliento, enrede una de mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje mas a mi provocando que la urgencia naciera entre los dos, sus brazos juntaron mas mi cuerpo al suyo, una ola de calor invadió todo mi cuerpo, el gimo y al instante me desconecte de la realidad porque una extraña imagen asalto mi mente. Estaba recargada en un enorme árbol, el viento sacudía mis cabellos y yo sonreía llena de dicha, de pronto una mano cálida acaricio uno de mis brazos, cuando dirigí mi mirada a ese lugar me encontré con un Edward Cullen diferente sus hermosos rasgos eran los mismos pero su piel no era tan pálida ya que en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo enriquecía su rostro, debajo de sus ojos no había rastro alguno de ojeras pero lo mas sorprendente eran sus ojos, eran de un verde profundo y hermoso, era una imagen hermosa en verdad, su sonrisa era pura felicidad, lentamente acercaba sus rostro al mío y tímidamente poso sus labios sobre los míos los mantuvo ahí apenas poco tiempo y al retirar su rostro del mío un delicioso sonrojo llenaba su rostro

Eres tan hermosa mi Isabella, mi amada doncella – susurraba con devoción

La imagen lentamente se desvaneció y me encontré con el rostro pálido de Edward mirándome con preocupación y dolor, mi pecho dolió bastante provocando que el aire huyera de mi, jadeé fuertemente y Edward me sostuvo firmemente

Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?, lo siento de verdad, no pensé en que esto llegaría incomodarte solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos lo siento mucho no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo, no quiero que te alejes no quiero forzarte a nada perdóneme de verdad, solo no me alejes de ti por… - callé sus suplicas, lo atraje fieramente hacia mi y junte nuestros labios

Algo en mi interior me dijo que el antídoto de ese dolor en mi pecho eran sus labios, su cercanía y todo su ser. Y bingo tenia razón al momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron de nuevo el dolor se esfumo. La pasión que de la que Edward me había hablado antes nació en mi, ahora la sentía con gran intensidad, el deseo me invadía y la necesidad de tenerlo mas cerca de mi imperaba todo mi ser, lo bese con todo el fuego y toda la pasión que sentía él lo sintió también porque con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura me levanto y yo enrede mis piernas en sus cintura el junto nuestros cuerpos, mi espalda se presionaba contra los casilleros, mis manos jugueteaban con sus cabellos y las suyas sostenían mis piernas, cuando sentía que el calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba a grados impasibles él separo sus labios de los míos y junto su frente a la mía

Bella, tu mereces mas que esto, mas que solo un beso en el pasillo escolar, tu mereces mucho mas yo ya he esperado mucho pero tu mereces tiempo y te lo daré

No te entiendo

Esta intensidad, esta pasión y este sentimiento que nos invaden son algo importante, necesitas tiempo pero pienso compartirlo contigo ¿Si tu así lo deseas? – era mi imaginación o ¿Edward me estaba pidiendo que nos conociéramos mas para profundizar mas esto, para que hubiera algo entre los dos? – ¿me permitirás enamorarte cada día de hoy en adelante? – me miro con devoción y mi corazón se llenó de ternura

Si, solo si tu quieres hacerlo, yo ya siento que te perteneceré – era una confesión muy seria pero lo que él provocaba en mi no me dejaba opción alguna mas que ser totalmente sincera con él

Por supuesto que si y yo ya pertenezco mi dulce doncella – me dio un pequeño beso y me ayudo a bajar mis piernas de sus cintura – ¿nos vamos?

Asentí y los dos salimos tomados de las manos. Esto podría parecerme extraño, pero al contrario me sentía tan feliz, esto que había sucedido era tal y como Ángela lo había dicho en la mañana esto había sido como el amor a primera vista solo que mas fuerte que eso, mucho mas, no había palabra alguna que pudiera descifrar todo esto que sentía por Edward Cullen.


	5. Asecho

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza, estas vacaciones no me ha ido muy bien que digamos después de dos paradas al hospital como que no me sentía muy animada y por otra parte pase por un periodo de bloqueo, sabia lo que quería pero al momento de redactarlo me trababa toda y bueno después de tanto borrar, corregir y aumentar quedo decente el capi jijjijijiji…

Bueno me dejo de palabras y les dejo el capi.

También les aviso que este capitulo ya es penúltimo de esta historia

Espero que les guste

**Capitulo 4**

**Asecho**

**Pov Bella**

La extraña relación y complicidad que había nacido entre Edward y yo era algo nuevo, relevante e importante para mi, aunque apenas nos conocíamos yo le había contado todo de mi vida, bueno casi todo, no le había hablado de los sueños que me asaltaban cada noche desde la llegada de su hermana y su cuñado y los cuales se habían multiplicado con su llegada, algunos era buenos pero otros eran muy confusos y tristes. Él también me hablaba de su familia, su infancia, de los lugares que había visitado pero en cada una de las cosas que él decía había cierto grado de restricción en un principio me molestaba, pero no me animaba a preguntarle directamente, solo lo intente una vez pero el dolor que sus ojos transmitieron me convencieron de no hacerlo de nuevo, eso era algo que me tenia bastante consternada su dolor me dolía demasiado, era como si me dieran un fuerte golpe en el estomago y perdiera todo el aire, como si accionaran una perforadora en mi pecho y después poco a poco escarbaran en el hueco que había ahí.

Edward era totalmente diferente de aquella impresión que yo había creado en mi mente ese primer día, no era un Don Juan muchas chicas prácticamente se le lanzaban a los pies y él muy educadamente se deshacía de ellas o incluso las ignoraba, él solo hablaba conmigo y yo era feliz por su forma de actuar con todas esas chicas locas, sin importarme haberme hecho el blanco del odio y la envidia de mas de una. Edward y yo siempre estábamos juntos, caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto tomados de la mano, hablábamos mucho, reíamos o simplemente nos mirábamos en silencio, regalándonos sonrisas y miradas intensas; a él parecía no importarle que los demás nos miraran porque no dudaba en demostrarme su afecto frente a todos cada que le fuera posible, me abrasaba, acariciaba mi rostro, me regalaba besos fugases y me decía cosas muy bellas y cargadas de amor.

Algo que no esperaba para nada era la impaciencia de Edward por hablar con mi padre y decirle sus intenciones para conmigo y lo que mas me sorprendió aun fue la actitud de mi padre, estaba encantado con Edward; decía que ese era el tipo de chico que era bueno para mi, que ya nadie hacia eso de hablar con los padres antes de ser novio de las hijas, Charlie se expresaba bastante bien de él y Sue ni se diga, ella estaba feliz y me repetía a cada rato que era una chica con visión por haber encontrado tan buen partido y que seguramente él seria el padre de mis hijos, eso debió incomodarme pero no, me encantaba que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo de mi relación con Edward y me hacia muy feliz que lo aprobaran sin oponerse a nada.

Todas las tardes después de la hora de cenar Edward y yo nos veíamos, solíamos salir a caminar por el bosque y era hermoso, Edward se comportaba con ternura y amor, me miraba de una forma tan especial que hacían que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y se derritiera cuando sus ojos me miraban. Ya no habíamos tenido nuestros arranques apasionados como el primer día en el pasillo de la escuela, pero eso no le quitaba la intensidad a lo que sentíamos, su presencia, su aroma, su voz, su forma de ser y todo su ser me hacían sucumbir ante él, me hacían ser una masa moldeable dispuesta a que sus manos y sus deseos dispusieran de mi e hicieran conmigo lo que fuera y para él la situación era parecida, estaba muy pendiente de mi, hacia demasiadas cosas por mi, si yo le pedía que se quedara conmigo lo hacia, si le decía que no quería salir de mi casa se quedaba conmigo, si yo le demandaba un beso el no dudaba en dármelo y si algo me molestaba el hacia hasta lo imposible por remediarlo. Como aquella vez en que Mike Newton se puso pesado e insistente conmigo y trato de besarme a la fuerza, Edward me defendió y le exigió a Mike que se alejara de mi porque yo era suya y de nadie mas, la forma en que le hablo, la frialdad que sus ojos transmitían aterraron a mas de uno en el instituto y muchos hasta dejaron de hablarme, eso lejos de molestarme me hizo sentir feliz porque Edward había dicho que yo era suya frente a todos y no como un acto de posesión sino como una realidad, algo que nadie podía negar, el orgullo con que lo dijo la forma en que sus ojos brillaron pero sobre todo la forma tan especial que eso me hizo sentir me hicieron sentir orgullosa de pertenecerle, y saber que el me pertenecía de igual forma, esa era la verdad mas absoluta para mi y para todo aquel que estuviera a nuestro alrededor.

Era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto, estábamos, Edward, Jasper y yo en el lugar de costumbre platicando animadamente sobre un libro que los tres habíamos leído hace poco y estábamos encantados, ese día Alice no nos acompañaba porque según Jasper dijo la mandaron llamar de la oficina del director cosa que me preocupo pero Jasper y Edward me dijeron que no me preocupara que seguro Alice sabría como zafarse si la habían citado por algún problema, eso me tranquilizo demasiado, ellos tenían razón, Alice siempre sabia como arreglárselas.

¡¿Adivinen que? – dijo la voz de Alice a nuestras espaldas haciéndome brincar del susto

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Edward con tranquilidad mientras Jasper se ponía de pie para recibir a su esposa

El director me pidió que organizara el baile de la noche de brujas ¿pueden creerlo?, será fantástico y ustedes me van ayudar

Alice esas cosas no son para mi, ya lo sabes – me negué

Anda querida se que te gustara y prometo que no será una tortura – me miro con ojitos tiernos

Anda Bella – dijo Edward a mi lado – además yo estaré todo el tiempo contigo – me abrazo y yo sucumbí ante la petición

Entonces ¿Qué dices Bella? – Alice hacia de su pucherito de nuevo

De acuerdo

Muy bien, veras que no te vas arrepentir, yo me encargaré de todo y ustedes solo me ayudaran a decorar y…

Mi mente bloqueo la voz de Alice y no por descortesía si no por una extraña sensación de miedo, repentinamente me sentí como si me observaran fijamente, mire alrededor y pronto mis ojos captaron una silueta obscura apenas visible cerca de uno de los arboles que se encontraban retirados de nosotros, no era fácil de distinguir de quien se trataba y aunque su nitidez era pobre algo en mi mente me decía que era real, se encontraba inmóvil, completamente rígido, no podía definir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer pero estaba segura que su mirada estaba fija en mi lo sentía, mi mente y mi instinto me decían que me alejara lo mas pronto que me fuera posible pero mi cuerpo no respondía no podía mover ni un solo musculo, ni siquiera apartar la mirada de esa imagen, de pronto vi que se movía lentamente y en ese instante me sentí aletargada un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente que apenas era perceptible pero sentí unos brazos rodearme y fue entonces que pude retirar mi mirada de esa silueta y mire al dueño de esos brazos, Edward me miraba con desconcierto y con preocupación, veía sus labios moverse pero no lo escuchaba seguía somnolienta, acerco mas mi cuerpo al suyo y pego su frente a la mía en ese instante escuche su voz, la pesadez y el cansancio se desvanecieron tan pronto como llegaron

Bella, por favor respóndeme – su voz era un lamento, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y hablo muy cerca de mis labios – Bella

Edward – mi voz se escucho rara, era débil y muy cansada, él levanto su rostro

Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

Si solo me sentí un poco cansada – me sentía renuente a decirle lo que había visto, pensaría que estaba loca

¿Es solo eso? – pregunto poco convencido

Si , no he dormido muy bien estos días y creo que el sueño se me acumulo

¿Por qué no has dormido bien? – la preocupación de Edward era tal que se pensaría se pondría a llorar en cualquier instante

He tenido pesadillas – me miro inexpresivo y esperando a que yo continuara – bueno en realidad no siempre son pesadillas pero siempre son muy raros, no se como explicarlo son muy…

Sensoriales – completo mi frase y yo lo mire confusa, Edward estaba tranquilo y con la mirada en fija al frente, después suspiro y me miro de nuevo – se como son te entiendo, alguna vez los he tenido

¿Crees que sea algo malo? – el negó con la cabeza y me sonrió cálidamente

No, creo que es normal a todos nos pasa – sonrió, quería creerle pero algo en mi interior me decía que no era normal, decidí ignorar esa alarma en mi interior, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos

¿Dónde están Alice Y Jasper?

Se fueron a clase – miro su reloj y encogió sus hombros – creo que ya nos perdimos literatura – una idea vino a mi mente y le sonreí

Seria una lastima que también nos perdiéramos bilogía ¿no crees? – me sonrió

Si pero un día sin esas dos materias no serian la muerte, creo que sobreviviremos

Entonces aceptarías si te propongo que nos fuguemos lo que queda del día – el sonrió pícaro

Sin duda alguna – se levanto tendiéndome la mano y rodeamos el edificio y para llegar hasta el estacionamiento, nos subimos a su auto

¿Y a donde iremos? – pregunte emocionada y el tomo aire profundamente

No se ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Podríamos ir a mi casa y ver una película – esperaba que aceptara

¿Crees que le moleste a Sue? Eso delataría nuestra fuga

Ella no esta – mordí mi labio y el me miro con sospecha – fue a la Push a ver a su hija Leah y se va a quedar todo el día ahí – mordí mi labio pidiendo que no se negara, pero yo quería estar a solas con él, estos días me había sentido extraña y llena de miedo, necesitaba estar a solas con él eso me tranquilizaba

De acuerdo – acepto sin rechistar yo solté el aire aliviada y feliz – entonces vayamos a tu casa – me sonrió

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, pero muy rápido, cuando bajamos del auto y nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa el miedo se esfumo, hasta ayer incluso en mi hogar me sentía amenazada por algo pero ahora resultaba bastante tranquilo y pacifico con Edward a mi lado. Cuando entramos constatamos que tenia razón, no había nadie en casa, subí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas mientras Edward me esperaba en la sala.

Estando en mi habitación de nuevo sentí la extraña sensación de ser observada, mire a mi alrededor y comprobé que estaba sola, pero la inquietud no había desaparecido, entonces muerta de miedo me acerque a la ventana y con manos temblorosas la abrí y me asome lentamente, no había nada a simple vista, mire a todos lados y un movimiento en los arboles que comenzaban adentrarse en el bosque frente a mi casa llamo mi atención, la figura que había visto en el instituto estaba ahí de pie, llevaba una capucha negra que se asemejaba a aquellas que se usan para personificar a la muerte, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba asustada pero me aterre cuando de pronto levanto el rostro y me miro fijamente, su rostro era hermoso y alargado pero sus facciones estaban deformadas y me miro con un odio infinito yo rápidamente di aun paso atrás y choque con mi pequeño escritorio ahí había un pequeño florero de cristal con unas cuantas flores artificiales, el florero cayo y se rompió en pedazos.

¡Diablos¡ - exclame asustada y enseguida sentí unas manos en mis hombros y me hicieron girar hasta quedar frente a él

Bella ¿Te encuentras bien? – yo lo mire sorprendida, se suponía que él estaba abajo y como había llegado aquí tan rápido

Si, choque con la mesa – seguía atónita un tanto por lo que había visto afuera y otro tanto por lo rápido que había llegado Edward – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? – él palideció

Estabas tardando bastante y decidí venir a ver porque demorabas y estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche el estruendo – era lógico pero no convincente, por que su repentino nerviosismo lo evidenciaba pero yo detestaba verlo en aprietos así que decidí fingir que le creía

De acuerdo – él me miro pasmado, mire el suelo lleno de vidrio y fruncí mi ceño – creo que debo de limpiar este desas…

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, pego mi cuerpo al suyo y capturo mis labios salvajemente, un fuego se encendió en todo mi ser, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y se aferraron a él para poder acercarlo mas a mi y no permitirle alejarse, el gruño y camino conmigo guiándome hasta la cama, cuando mis piernas chocaron con la cama se separo de mi, me recostó en la cama y suavemente se coloco sobre mi, automáticamente mis manos lo rodearon y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, sus manos acariciaron mis brazos lentamente, Edward me miraba con ternura y devoción, lentamente juntó sus labios con los míos el beso fue suave y tierno pero la pasión se apodero de nosotros y los besos se convirtieron en caricias llenas de fuego que recorrían nuestros cuerpos ávidos y deseosos, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pego mas a él mientras sus labios liberaban los míos y deleitaban con sus caricias a mi cuello, mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa y las suyas delinearon mi cintura, cuando termine de desabotonar su camisa no dude en recorrer su pecho con mis manos en delinear las suaves líneas de sus músculos con mis dedos, se estremeció y me beso con fiereza y anhelo, sus manos descendieron y una se coló debajo de mi blusa acariciando con ternura cada parte de piel a su paso, su otra mano continuo descendiendo hasta llegar a una de mis piernas, descendió hasta llegar a mi muslo dándole dio un suave apretón lo levanto rápidamente y lo acomodo, a la altura de su cintura mi pierna se engancho y lo atraje mas a mi, en ese instante sentí como si mi mente se obnubilase y pronto pude ver de nuevo pero solo veía numerosos montones de paja seca, yo estaba de pie con la mirada gacha, sentía mucho pesar en mi pecho, mis ojos acuosos ardían dolorosamente sentía como si esperara algo y pronto sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, me gire y me encontré con Edward pero al igual que la primera vez que nos besamos en esta imagen Edward era totalmente diferente, sus ojos verdes centellaban de deseo cuando recorrieron mi cuerpo que estaba cubierto por un camisón extraño, pero eso poco me importo me encontraba mas pendiente de la mirada de Edward quien vestía ropas antiguas y muy lentamente se acercaba a mi , el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón ensordecía mis oídos , no dejamos de mirarnos ni un solo momento ni siquiera cuando sus manos rodearon mi cintura ,ni cuando acerco su rostro al mío. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos la noción del tiempo se escapo de mis manos, solo era consiente del gran amor que sentía, de cómo poco a poco me recostó sobre la paja, de su cuerpo sobre el mío de sus manos delineando y acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, de pronto él se tenso y se separo de mi y me miro de una forma tan intensa y con posesión, me sonrió y se levanto, al ver que se alejaba de mi solté un jadeo y de nuevo una nebulosa se apodero de mi mente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrí vi a Edward sobre mi mirándome intensamente.

Mi respiración era errática y mi corazón latió acompasado por un momento y después reanudo su marcha rápida, yo me sentía dolorida y confusa y sabia cual era el antídoto así que atraje el rostro de Edward al mío y lo bese con intensidad el respondió mi beso por un momento y después se separo de mi y me miro con cautela

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte calmada

Nada – me dijo con melancolía – solo que aun te noto demasiado cansada, tal vez deberías dormir

No – le dije como pude – quiero estar contigo

Y yo contigo pero si no duermes te enfermaras Bella – suspire y trate de persuadirlo acariciando su tórax semi desnudo, se estremeció pero no cedió, sentí la frustración apoderarse de mi

¿No me deseas? – lo mire triste

Ta deseo demasiado, pero estas cansada y además no seria apropiado que hiciéramos esto en casa de tu padre Bella – sonreí al saber que lo único que le impedía estar conmigo eran sus modales y sus altos niveles de respeto

Tienes razón – le sonreí y acaricie su rostro, el sonrió y se recostó a mi lado y yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y lentamente me quede dormida

Soñé que caminaba por el bosque y a lo lejos escuchaba un extraño canturreo, seguí esa voz y pronto escuche una voz femenina llamarme, en un principio creí que se trataba de mi madre pero a medida que me acercaba al lugar de donde provenía me di cuenta que no, que le pertenecía a alguien mas, era melodiosa y suave y no cantaba como yo creí en un principio solo me llamaba pero su voz era tan armónica que fácilmente podía ser confundida con un canto angelical. Yo continuaba sorteando los árboles y la maleza con pasos rápidos y torpes, a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una gran estructura en la cual solo se veía una pequeña puerta abierta, prácticamente corrí al percatarme que la voz salía de dentro de ese lugar, rápidamente entre y me encontré en una espaciosa capilla vacía y muy cerca del altar una figura yacía en el piso sobre un gran charco de sangre, corrí lo mas rápido que pude para tratar de auxiliar a esa persona, al llegar a su lado vi que se trataba de una mujer envuelta en un gran vestido blanco con enormes manchas de un carmesí amenazante, no podía ver su rostro por la posición del cuerpo

¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – pregunte temerosa y no obtuve respuesta - ¿Señorita? – pregunte y al ver que no se movía me decidí y me agache y moví el cuerpo pero al ver de quien se trataba me congele y el pánico me inmovilizo

El cadáver ensangrentado no era solo de una mujer sino era yo, estaba pálida, fría y sin vida, en mi pecho había una gran brecha profunda de donde aun escapaban los pocos restos de sangre que aun había en esa masa inerte

¡Bella! - de pronto grito alguien a mi lado

Vi a Edward tirado justo frente a mi cadáver se movía con dificultad para acercarse y al ver el dolor en su rostro me acerque a él para ayudarlo pero cuando estaba por tocarlo el simplemente desaparecía y una carcajada malévola y estruendosa se escucho en lo alto del altar de la capilla, ahí había una figura con una capucha negra, y cuando quito la parte que cubría sus cabellos y rostro me di cuenta que era el mismo rostro desfigurado que había visto en la figura que estaba fuera de mi casa, se trataba de una mujer sus rizos color fuego enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos destilaban odio al igual que cada poro de su cuerpo, seguía riendo y se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente a mi, mis ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas por la desaparición de Edward, pero me aterrorice al ver que la mujer levantaba su mano en la cual empuñaba una daga extraña

_Non sarai mai__insieme – _dijo con voz sombria en lo que pude distinguir como un idioma italiano - _Lo distruggerò – _se lanzo hacia mi con la daga en lo alto

Y al hundir la daga en mi pecho mis ojos se abrieron y estaba de vuelta en mi habitación con Edward recostado a mi lado apoyando su sotro sobre su mano mirandome fijamente y en su mirada podia distinguir el dolor pero ante todo estaba sereno y con un brillo de frustración en sus ojos

Tuviste una pesadilla – dijo al ver que limpiaba lagrimas que corrían en mis mejillas – al parecer te alteraron – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

Fue tan real, tu sufrías y yo trataba de ayudarte pero de pronto te fuiste – solté en un lamento desesperado el entrecerró sus ojos – tu no estabas y yo… - el me abrazo fuertemente y besaba mis cabellos

Lo se, Bella lo se – dijo con dolor – tranquila solo fue un sueño y además ahora estamos juntos ya nunca mas me iré nunca – prometió con solemnidad

Sus palabras parecían tener un doble significado para él y en su rostro brillaba la decisión, yo por mi parte estaba asombrada por la forma en que dijo "lo se", era como si el supiera lo que soñaba cosa que era imposible y seguro se trataba de una suposición de mi loca cabeza.

Ese día Edward estuvo conmigo toda la tarde hasta que llego mi padre y así durante las siguientes semanas él estaba mas tenso de lo normal y no pasaba mucho tiempo con la mirada fija en un solo sitio veía alrededor como si esperara encontrarse con algo que nos amenazara, aquella figura que había visto en la escuela y fuera de mi casa volví a verla en un par de ocasiones pero aun no se lo decía a Edward me aterraba la idea de que mi sueño se hiciera realidad y ese ser que me asechaba alejara a Edward de mi, mis sueños también habían empeorado y ya en su totalidad eran pesadillas confusas y diferentes pero todas con un común denominador el dolor. Mi aspecto reflejaba mi cansancio estos últimos días a lo mucho había dormido tres horas por noche.

El día de hoy me sentía extraña como si algo importante fuera a suceder y además estaba cansada esta noche la pase prácticamente en vela pero a pesar del presentimiento y el cansancio había otra cosa nueva pero no sabia que. El comportamiento de Edward no me ayudaba para nada, hoy estaba particularmente nervioso, pensativo y triste pero no le pregunte nada; sentía que si lo cuestionaba seguramente lo dañaría mas, su actitud empeoro cuando entramos a la clase de literatura. El profesor entro con Alice pisándole los talones.

Buenos días grupo, antes de comenzar la clase voy a permitirle a la señorita Withlock darles un aviso – miro a Alice y ella asintió

Compañeros como ya saben el próximo fin de semana será el baile de noche de brujas y este año yo seré la organizadora, se que es costumbre que los bailes se lleven a cabo en el gimnasio del instituto pero este año he conseguido que sea en otro sitio – todos mis compañeros celebraron la noticia y no dejando que Alice continuará

¿Y en donde has conseguido que sea Withlock? – pregunto Lauren con desprecio

En el castillo Masen – los cuchicheos llenaron la estancia y yo miraba confusa a todos

¿El que esta en medio del bosque a las afueras de Forks? – pregunto Mike cauteloso

Si ese mismo – dijo Alice sonriente

¿Y como te lo permitieron? – pregunto Lauren con desdén – se supone que nadie se puede acercar ahí porque es una propiedad privada

Lo es querida - dijo Alice con sus modales refinados - pero conozco a los dueños

Perdona la incredulidad pero hasta no ver no creer – la incredulidad de Lauren estaba llena de veneno – además ¿como alguien como tu va a conocer a los dueños si nunca se han parado por el pueblo? y tu eres nueva aquí

Los dueños son mis padres – dijo la voz de Edward a mi lado yo lo mire atónita como el resto de grupo – la familia de mi padre es descendiente de los Masen, esa propiedad le ha pertenecido a mi familia siempre

¿Es ahí donde viven? – pregunto Lauren curiosa y hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no sabia donde vivían y que yo nunca se los había preguntado

Si – contesto Edward con sequedad e ignorando la voz coqueta de Lauren

¿Y es verdad que los espíritus de la doncella y el príncipe siguen ahí? – Pregunto Tyler con emoción y Edward no pudo evitar reírse

No lo se, lo dudo en verdad

¿Y es verdad la leyenda? – pregunto Tyler mas emocionado y Edward asintió

Supongo que en su familia tienen la historia real ¿Verdad? – pregunto el profesor muy interesado

Así es - dijo Alice y escuche que Edward soltaba todo el aire

Creo que todos hemos escuchado la leyenda en versiones diferentes y me parece muy interesante conocer la versión de los descendientes ¿Creen que pudieran compartir la historia con la clase?

Si no hay problema – contesto Alice

No quiero causarle problemas en sus otras clases señorita Withlock ¿Por qué no va a aviarle a su profesora y después regresa? – Alice asintió y salió del salón, todos hablaban emocionados

¿Has escuchado la leyenda Bella? – me pregunto Edward

Si mi padre me conto algo cuando era pequeña pero algo que no sabia es que hay un castillo en Forks

Lo hay pero no es gran cosa, es una estructura vacía y fría por eso no te había dicho nada – explico seguramente viendo mi expresión cuando Lauren les pregunto si vivían ahí

Oh! Nunca he visto un castillo y creo que si ese es el de la leyenda será el escenario perfecto para el baile - sonreí y el asintió serio

Señor Cullen no haría el favor de pasar al frente con su hermana para que nos cuenten la historia – le llamo el profesor a Edward y Alice que acababa de llegar lo miraba con cautela

Edward obedeció y lentamente se dirigió a donde le había indicado el profesor y se coloco a un lado de Alice, quien comenzó la historia con voz clara y perfecta.

Hace muchas lunas y soles cuando los reyes, príncipes, hadas, brujas y hechiceros aun caminaban entre nosotros; vivía un joven príncipe de excelsa belleza y fortuna, poseedor una bondad infinita que en todas las tierras, reinos aledaños al igual que en los mas lejanos era conocida y admirada – las palabras de Alice sonaban como poesía - Al cumplir el príncipe la edad requerida para ser desposado grandes multitudes de princesas desfilaron por los salones del palacio pero ninguna era elegida por el joven, su padre al ver la indecisión y poco interés de su heredero para con las damas decidió comprometerlo con la princesa de Volterra, una tierra lejana y hermosa – Alice suspiro con anhelo - La madre del príncipe trató por todos los medios de convencer a su esposo que desistiera pero fue imposible, él mantuvo su decisión firme e inquebrantable. Poco tiempo después la princesa y los reyes de Volterra llegaron a Forks, la princesa estaba inconforme con ese compromiso pero no podía hacer nada, ella había sido educada y criada bajo las reglas de la nobleza y su deber era casarse con otro noble aunque no lo conociera y mucho menos lo amara, su tristeza y dolor eran tal que casi ya no se le veía sonreír pero su dolor lo sobrellevaba con la ayuda de su mas fiel compañera, su hermosa doncella – en ese momento Alice me miro con intensidad y algo en mi pecho se rompió – por esa razón le pidió a su padre que no permitiera que su dama de compañía se separara de ella ni aun después de casada, petición que le fue aceptada. El día en que la princesa y el príncipe fueron presentados algo mágico sucedió y embargo a cada uno de os presentes en ese salón – Alice detuvo abruptamente su relato y Edward clavo su mirada en la mía y continuo

Cuando el príncipe vio a la doncella que acompañaba a la princesa creyó ver a un ángel, su corazón enfebrecido latía sobre su pecho amenazando con salirse de él, su piel deseaba a el roce con su hermosa piel, sus labios anhelaban la miel que sus dulces labios escondían, su alma se dejo llevar por el embrujo de esos hermosos ojos profundos e intensos, desde ese momento el príncipe supo que esa bella y tímida joven era el amor de su existencia - mi corazón latió desaforado al escuchar a Edward narrar con tanta pasión los sentimientos del príncipe

Edward y Alice continuaron con la historia y cada palabras, cada suceso que sus voces profundas describían hacían mella en mi, en mi pecho hervía una extraña sensación y unas inmensas ganas de atravesar el salón corriendo y lanzarme a los brazos del hombre que pronunciaba cada palabra con fervor. En ocasiones tanto Edward como Alice se perdían en la historia, tenían su mirada perdida y sus expresiones eran extrañas en un momento de la historia Edward me miro y ahí dejo clavada su mirada que poco a poco parecía entristecerse, como si llorara

El dolor que el ataque de la hechicera pelirroja lanzo sobre el príncipe era impresionante pero quedo reducido a nada al ver el frágil cuerpo de la doncella caer, desangrándose y el ver que la luz se escapaba de ese par de ojos color chocolate que lo apresaron desde la primera mirada, era insoportable, ignorando su propia agonía se acerco como pudo al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que había amado y que amaría por siempre – sus palabras sonaban como un juramento y sus tristes ojos transmitían el juramento – el príncipe escucho pasos cerca de él y vio que la hechicera rubia los miraba con dolor en sus ojos, se acerco mas a ellos y coloco su mano sobre la de los jóvenes que estaban entrelazadas y después con una voz melodiosa y singular dijo palabras extrañas y al terminar le dio un beso en la frente a el cadáver de la doncella provocando que desapareciera. La desolación del príncipe aumento y como no tenia otra forma para defenderse insulto a la hechicera quien solo le sonreía de la misma forma en que una madre le sonríe a su hijo cuando hace alguna travesura y al igual que había hecho con la princesa de Volterra se acerco y le susurro algo al oído y él comprendió cada palabra y deseó con todo su ser que el tiempo pasara y que lo que le dijo la hechicera se hiciera realidad - Edward termino la historia con su mirada aun clavada en la mía, todos guardaban silencio hasta que la voz de Mike lo rompió

¿Qué le sucedió a los príncipes y al guardia? ¿Murieron también?

No – contesto Alice con tristeza – el hechizo del cual eran presas tenia un objetivo mas doloroso y agónico que la muerte, aunque fue mas doloroso para el príncipe – miro de reojo a Edward quien se había tensado pero nadie pareció percatarse de eso solo yo que desde que comenzaron los miraba embelesada sin perderme ningún detalle

¿Qué le hizo? – Mike insistía

Lo condeno a vivir bastante tiempo sin su amada y muerto en vida

¿Qué fue lo que la rubia les dijo a los príncipes? – Tyler estaba fascinado con la historia pero su pregunta no fue respondida porque el timbre sonó y todos permanecimos sentados esperando la respuesta pero el profesor no lo permitió

Bueno gracias señor Cullen y señorita Withlock lo han hecho muy bien, ahora todos vayan a su siguiente clase no quiero que los regañen por mi culpa - dijo muy feliz y satisfecho el profesor

Todos salimos del salón y fuimos a nuestras clases a partir de ese momento Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, yo repasaba la historia y esa presión en mi pecho continuaba ahí, cada detalle de esa historia se había marcado en mi mente pero no estaba clara, sentía como si algo no encajara o como si algo faltara pero no lo sabia esa sensación que me recorría era demasiado confusa y extraña, cuando la clase termino Edward y yo salimos tomados de la mano pero serios y sin siquiera mirarnos.

Estábamos fuera de mi casa en el auto de Edward nos manteníamos en silencio mirándonos pero esta vez era totalmente diferente de las otras ocasiones porque en sus ojos había temor y tristeza pero el terror predominaba aquellos ojos miel, quería preguntarle que era lo que sucedía pero había algo a lo que yo temía sobre la respuesta y trataba de reprimir mi curiosidad

¿Bella en que piensas? – su voz era apagada y eso confirmo mis sospechas, algo malo sucedía

No es nada Edward

No sabes mentir, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – vi que mi evasión le dolía demasiado así que no pude callar mas

Tengo miedo hay algo que… - guarde silencio porque sus ojos se obscurecieron extrañamente y su expresión era de furia por primera vez le temí un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y la sangre se helo en mis venas

¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?, ¿Has visto algo? Dime Bella por favor solo dímelo para poder protegerte no quiero que nada te suceda si te pierdo de nuevo ya no podría seguir existiendo por favor Bella dime si algo te asusta - su voz era un lamento y para este momento lo tenia mas cerca de mi con sus manos en mis hombros su desesperación me desconcertó

¿De nuevo? – el me miro tenso pero no respondió

Solo respóndeme por favor – suplico con fervor y yo decidí contarle una de las tantas inquietudes que me embargaban últimamente

Últimamente he tenido pesadillas, todas son muy reales y en todas aparece una mujer pelirroja pero eso no es lo que me aterra, en esos sueños siempre te pierdo y eso es algo que yo no podría soportar eres muy importante para mi es como si tu me complementaras, no se como explicarlo, antes de conocerte me sentía fuera de lugar vacía pero contigo aquí eso ha cambiado y si te pierdo seria insoportable yo no podría seguir viviendo – para ese momento las lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas – en esos sueños esa mujer nos separa me asesina o tu simplemente desapareces

Gruñó y encendió el auto y salió a una velocidad prohibida, condujo por unos cuantos minutos y cuando aparco se bajo del auto sin siquiera mirarme, en poco tiempo estaba abriendo la puerta de mi lado y ofreciéndome su mano, torpemente desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y le di mi mano; cuando salí me di cuenta que estábamos en una vereda en el bosque, la seguimos por unos cuantos minutos y poco después nos desviamos, caminamos en silencio como treinta minutos mas, Edward seguía tenso y yo solo me dejaba llevar, no tenia miedo me sentía segura con él. Poco después llegamos a un pequeño prado lleno de flores silvestres de múltiples colores, estaba maravillada con este sitio parecía como si un pedazo del paraíso hubiera sido colocado aquí a mitad del bosque, Edward camino mas y justo cuando estábamos en el centro se giro y tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos

Escúchame bien Bella, jamás me alejare de ti – su voz destilaba dolor y de mis ojos las lagrimas continuaban brotando – jamás permitiré que me alejen de ti la vida es un infierno sin ti ¿me entiendes?

Si – dije con voz temblorosa

Separarme de ti es algo que nunca jamás sucederá porque te amo – lo mire atónita al escucharle decir eso, nunca antes lo había dicho y ahora que lo había hecho no podía dejar de mirarlo – te amo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare – pego su frente con la mía y me miro con intensidad

Yo también te amo – dije entre el llanto – siempre lo hare

Juntamos nuestros labios con suavidad que coordinados se regalaban las mas dulces caricias cubiertos por las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, me abrazaba con fuerza y mis manos estaban fijas en sus mejillas disfrutando de la suavidad y frialdad que estas poseían, se separo un poco y me levanto en sus brazos para después recostarme sobre las flores, enseguida él se tumbo a mi lado me atrajo a él y recargué mi cabeza sobre su firme pecho, no se cuanto tiempo paso, segundos, minutos tal vez horas pero no me importaba yo solo quería quedarme ahí toda la vida a su lado. El silencio no era un problema entre nosotros pero además de que quería escuchar su hermosa voz quería hacerle una pregunta.

¿Edward?

¿Si Bella?

Hace un rato en la escuela no le respondiste a Tyler – se tenso

¿Sobre que? – fingió no entender aunque yo sabia perfectamente que sabia a lo que me refería

¿Qué fue lo que la rubia les dijo a los príncipes? ¿lo sabes? – pregunte curiosa

A la princesa le dijo que "el dolor era necesario por que eso era una garantía de que su amor y ella compartirían la eternidad"

¿Y al príncipe? – él cerro fuertemente sus ojos y con voz suave me respondió

"Enfrentar siglos de soledad será el precio pero puedes tener por seguro que ella de nuevo vendrá a ti y entonces nada ni nadie los podrá separar, para eso es necesario que te conviertas en un ser que repudiaras pero que cuando sea el momento te brindara la mayor felicidad"

Suena poético y romántico, pero ¿la otra hechicera en que convirtió al príncipe y a la otra pareja?

En monstruos – contesto de forma automática – en seres que viven a costa de otros, succionadores de vida, sin alma pero con grandes habilidades y con un insospechado nivel de auto control – sonrió

Exactamente ¿Qué tipo de… - no pude terminar de formular mi pregunta por que se escucho un ruido como de ramas que se rompen muy cerca de nosotros

¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto furioso

Seguramente es algún animal – pero enseguida el sonido se escucho mas fuerte

No lo es – dijo con convicción y molesto, se levanto - iré a ver que es espérame aquí no te muevas por favor – asentí y el camino rápidamente y regresó al bosque dejándome sola

Pasaron pocos minutos después de que Edward se hubiera marchado y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando escuche ruidos a mi espalda creí que se trataba de él y me puse de pie y me acerque al lugar donde los escuchaba

¿Edward? – nadie me respondió – Edward contéstame

En respuesta escuche mas ruidos y yo pensé lo peor seguro había sufrido algún accidente y no podía responderme, decidida camine hacia la dirección donde escuchaba los ruidos, me adentre mas en el bosque y camine cerca de cinco minutos hasta que llegue al punto donde según yo se oían esos ruidos pero ahí no había nada

¿Edward donde estas? – grite desesperada y poco después escuche un ruido a mi espalda me gire y me congele al ver quien se encontraba ahí, era aquella mujer pelirroja con la que tanto había soñado y a la que había visto en repetidas ocasiones, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola

Lamento tanto decepcionarte mi querida doncella, pero no soy Edward – se acerco a mi

¿Quién eres? – pregunte con voz temblorosa y soltó una carcajada que me puso la piel de gallina y enseguida su rostro se convirtió en una mascara de odio

Se que no me recuerdas muy bien, pero eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, escúchame muy bien no voy a permitirles salirse con la suya, ustedes me causaron esto – señalo su rostro desfigurado – no se los permitiré no de nuevo, _non sarai mai__insieme,_ _lo distruggerò _– al escuchar las mismas palabras que en mi sueño me aterrorice

Se quedo de pie un momento viéndome con odio, después saco una daga y se acerco a mi, levanto en lo alto la daga y se lanzo sobre mi, después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando la mujer estaba a punto de clavarme la daga una figura la aparto de mi a una velocidad sobrehumana, otras tres pasaron cerca de mi, mire atónita lo que sucedía. Edward sostenía el cuello de la mujer y la miraba con odio, Alice y Jasper sostenían los brazos de la mujer quien hablaba en lengua extraña, una mujer rubia estaba de pie frente a ellos y la miraba con furia, dijo algo con el mismo lenguaje que la pelirroja en ese preciso instante Alice y Jasper arrancaron los brazos y Edward arranco la cabeza de un solo tajo provocando un chirrido estruendoso, lanzaron los restos de forma que cayeran apilados la rubia canturreo y los restos se encendieron.

Yo estaba de pie y congelada tratando de procesar todo eso, Edward me miro con temor se acerco a mi lentamente, con su mano fría acaricio mi mejilla y en ese instante una extraña corriente fluyo por mi cuerpo y un montón de imágenes comenzaron a bailotear en mi mente, entonces mi corazón martillo, mire a Edward con todo el amor que sentía, era tal su intensidad que golpeo mi pecho con furia, la magnificencia de lo que me sucedía me debilito, sentí mis piernas doblarse Edward me sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo y mu vista se nublo solo fui capaz de decir unas ultimas palabras débilmente

No me dejes Edward – y entonces me perdí en la obscuridad


	6. Eternidad

Hola!

No tengo excusa por el tiempo que tardé en publicar, pero pido disculpas.

Aquí les dejo el último capítulo esta un poquitín largo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten de este capi y también que hayan disfrutado de esta historia.

Gracias por todo

Pórtense muy mal

._.

**Capítulo 5**

**Eternidad**

**Pov Bella**

Los sueños que me habían asaltado en los últimos meses cobraron sentido, en medio de la penumbra esa certeza se repetía constantemente en mi mente y poco a poco se convertía en una realidad, un hecho ineludible que no podía negar y no quería hacerlo.

Mi mente jugaba conmigo, me mostraba imágenes a montones en algunas ocasiones demasiado veloces como para comprenderlas y en otras lentas, claras y precisas. Millones de voces resonaban en mi cabeza aturdiéndome mucho más.

Confusión, esa era la palabra exacta, que describía mi situación en este momento, mis pensamientos estaban dispersos y mi concentración era un caos, por momentos se centraba en una cosa y por momentos en otra pero la que más prevaleció fue una, una que tenía un nombre el cual hacía que todas las imágenes que pasaban efímeras ante a mis ojos cobraran un nuevo sentido para mí, ese nombre le pertenecía al protagonista de todas aquellas imágenes en mi mente y al dueño de mi corazón, Edward Cullen.

La inmensa agonía que las confusas imágenes causaban en mí se esfumaron hundiéndome en una densa obscuridad que poco a poco se hizo liviana haciéndome recobrar la conciencia llego a mi poco a poco, mi cuerpo estaba recostado sobre algo mullido y cubierto por lo que supuse eran mantas, no podía verlas porque mantuve mis ojos cerrados al percatarme que mi cabeza descansaba sobre un pecho duro cuya frialdad traspasaba la fina tela de su camisa, ese pecho que reconocía fácilmente, su inmovilidad era una mala señal, podía sentir un ligero temblor en sus brazos que me rodeaban y poco después un lamento procedente de ese gran hombre hizo que mi corazón se congelara, quería lamentarme también solo por el hecho de saber que él estaba sufriendo y yo quería sanarlo, que su dolor cesará.

-Bella… - susurro con voz dolorosa y anhelante, yo no sabía cómo calmar mi incertidumbre pero después supe lo que tenía que hacer, no quería perderlo

Después de un momento de silencio yo decidí moverme un poco entre sus brazos y muy despacio abrí mis ojos, levante mi rostro y mire su hermoso rostro atormentado y siguiendo mi plan le mostré una pequeña sonrisa que el miro inexpresivo, le di un dulce beso en la mejilla y me senté, él se incorporó lentamente y sin dejar de verme

-Lo siento – dije mientras me tallaba los ojos – creo que me quede dormida en el prado amor

-¿Bella? – me miro desconcertado

-Si me quede dormida y tuve un sueño hermoso, tal vez un poco extraño pero eso no le quita lo hermoso

-¿Sueño? – parecía no entender nada

-Si amor, eso dije un sueño

-¿Qué soñaste? – me siguió el juego un poco temeroso

-Pues no lo recuerdo muy bien creo que era como los que he tenido estos últimos días, era como si alguien me asechara y que cuando por fin estaba a punto de lograr su cometido tu llegaste y eso fue hermoso porque en tu mirada veía que me amabas – me miro perplejo

-Y te amo Bella, mucho

-Lo sé porque yo también te amo demasiado

-En cuanto a ese sueño….

-Solo fue un sueño – lo interrumpí – no importa

-¿No importa? – su rostro cambio de forma drástica pero su expresión no la entendía no podía identificar un sentimiento en específico, había una mezcla de desconfianza, ternura, y aunque parezca extraño un ligero matiz de credulidad, precisamente por eso era tan incomprensible su expresión y muy contradictoria

-Exacto, no importa, ahora creo que debería de comer algo estoy muy hambrienta – medio sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Eres increíble – dijo con asombro – ¿qué es lo que deseas comer?

Con eso comenzamos una conversación banal y muy simple que pudiera haber parecido normal en una pareja pero en el fondo sabía que no era para nada buena esta situación porque el ambiente que había a nuestro alrededor era muy pesado, podía ver en sus ojos el miedo impreso, yo trataba por todos los miedos hacerle ver que no tenía por qué temer pero me era muy difícil porque no sabía la razón de su temor el cual yo también sentía pero sin fundamento aparente.

Al paso de los días la situación empeoro, ya casi no hablábamos pero no por ello dejábamos de pasar tiempo juntos, solo nos quedábamos mirándonos por horas, su melancolía se podía percibir en el ambiente o al menos era más perceptible para mí que para los demás y en su físico múltiples cambios aparecieron y eran poco evidentes pero para mí eran muy desconcertantes, sus ojos se obscurecieron un poco, su mirada era dura y fría, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos mostraban un Edward cansado, su rostro de forma increíble palideció más de lo común, en pocas palabras su aspecto era mortecino y peligroso, se podría pensar que todos esos cambios fueran repelentes para mí pero cada uno de ellos me resultaban bastante atrayentes, en mi interior una llamita se había encendido desde aquel momento en que le dije lo de mi sueño y con cada nuevo cambio se avivaba de tal forma que en ocasiones me abrazaba y me consumía en la pasión y el deseo por estar junto a él.

A pesar de su tristeza y agotamiento en cada mirada melancólica que Edward me dirigía había una gran dosis de fuego y deseo, ante eso mi cuerpo reaccionaba, mi instinto me exigía saciar mis deseos, que tomara de él aquel antídoto para la llamarada en que mi cuerpo se había convertido, el magnetismo que nos rodeaba a ambos resultaba cautivante y poderoso, nos resultaba demasiado difícil dejar de mirarnos, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho para fundirse en su piel y mientras los cambios en él empeoraban la necesidad de sentirlo cerca aumentaba y amenazaba con hacerme perder el control, en muchas ocasiones me sentía como un animal que no podría controlar sus instintos, siempre lograba controlarme pero en diversos momentos sufría a sobremanera y tanto como física pero sobretodo mentalmente estaba tan agotada que en cuanto me acostaba mis ojos se cerraban pero de una forma tan extraña en lugar de que mi cansancio cesara iba en aumento, yo deducía que era por los sueños que me asechaban cada noche pero aun así mi cansancio no era normal y me sentía morir.

Estaba en la escuela a la espera que el timbre sonara para ir a la casa de mi novio y por fin conocer su hogar, al día siguiente seria el tan esperado para todos en el instituto, el baile de Halloween era el tema más sonado en los pasillos de la institución y no tanto por la diversión que eso les aseguraba si no porque todos conocerían el mítico castillo Masen y que ahora también era la casa de los alumnos más extraños y misteriosos del instituto. Alice había estipulado que mi función en la organización del baile era ayudarla con la decoración y la limpieza, Edward y yo como de costumbre estábamos mirándonos hacía rato que habíamos terminado el trabajo que el profesor de biología había encargado así que ahora solo estábamos a la espera de que terminara la clase, cuando al fin eso sucedió salimos como de costumbre tomados de la mano y ese toque como de costumbre despertó sensaciones en mí solo que como en los últimos días aumentado a su máxima potencia, el calor comenzaba a ser evidente en mi físico ya que una ligera capa de transpiración apareció en mi nuca y decidí que antes de que me pusiera en evidencia apareciendo en mi rostro, necesitaba refrescarme a como diera lugar, le pedí que se adelantara al aparcamiento que yo tenía algo que hacer, él me miro por un momento, asintió y se fue tan cabizbajo como estos últimos días.

Cuando entre al baño me alegre al ver que estaba vacío, me acerque rápidamente a uno de los lavabos e hice que el agua corriera, moje mi nuca, cuello, brazos y al final empape mi rostro, cuando sentí el refrescante liquido sobre el no pude evitar soltar todo el aire y respirar rápidamente como si acabara de realizar una actividad física de alto impacto, mantuve mi rostro con la mirada gacha y a la espera que todo ese mar de sensaciones febriles que mi cuerpo experimentaba se calmara para poder volver de nuevo con aquel combustible que me encendida.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien? – levante mi rostro al escuchar una suave voz a mis espaldas y me encontré con el reflejo de Ángela a través del espejo que se encontraba frente a mi

-Ang me asustaste – dije con voz cansina y sorprendida

-Lo siento – se disculpó y me miro con confusión – pero no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo que necesitaba refrescarme - le sonreí de la forma más convincente que pude

-Eso es obvio – dijo en un tono extraño – pero no me refiero a eso si no a tu aspecto – me señalo

-¿Mi aspecto? – pregunte extrañada y ella asintió, yo aún permanecía mirándola a través del espejo - ¿Qué hay con mi aspecto?

-Pues de unos días para acá se te ve cambiada, estas más pálida y se te ve como triste

-Puff para nada Ang, yo estoy más feliz que nunca – dije sincera y la veracidad de mis palabras era identificable fácilmente en mi voz

-Eso también es evidente Bella, se te nota en cada poro de tu piel que destilas amor, no sé cómo explicártelo estas diferente, da miedo Bella

-Ángela, no te entiendo pero no tienes de que preocuparte, a mí no me pasa nada – ella negó con la cabeza – estoy perfectamente bien

-¿Y Edward? – sus preguntas comenzaban a hacerme perder la paciencia

-¿Qué con él? – me gire para quedar frente a ella

-No me mires así Bella, no soy tonta sé que algo les sucede, los dos parecen enfermos y no hablan con nadie ni entre ustedes y no se separan para nada solo se la pasan mirándose de una forma rarísima que da miedo

-¿No entiendo que tiene de malo eso? Nos amamos es lógico que nos miremos de forma intensa

-Si es lógico que los enamorados se miren, pero la forma en que ustedes interactúan es muy extraña, la intensidad con que se contemplan es tal que resulta hipnotizante y devastadora a la vez y eso se refleja en su físico – me señalo

-No sé de qué me hablas - dije un poco molesta - son ideas tuyas

-Bella, eso ni tú te lo crees – me miro con frustración y exclamo - ¡por Dios! Estas distinta y no me digas que no lo notas, tu piel parece un pergamino que está a punto de romperse y Edward da miedo con tan solo verlo, solo dime que sucede o si no me lo quieres decir solo dime si están bien o si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos – la mire triste y le sonreí

-No es nada malo, tal vez les resulte a los demás difícil de comprender la intensidad con la que nos amamos; porque no es común Ángela, es más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Edward y yo estamos perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca solo que lo que ustedes ven como un cambio en nosotros, son las consecuencias de ese gran amor que sentimos y las aceptamos sin rechistar y gustosos, si queremos estar siempre juntos tenemos que pasar por ello – su rostro preocupado cambio repentinamente y un gran alivio se reflejó en él

-¿Amor? – me pregunto y yo solo asentí - ¿Tu explicación es el amor?

-Tan simple como eso Ángela el amor solo eso, pero mucho más fuerte de lo creíble

-Hay Bella hablas de una forma tan rara que pareces de otra época, ya dime quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga – soltó unas risitas – pero me parece que el amor te puede cambiar – asentí – de acuerdo con eso me basta, ya no te atosigare más con eso

-Gracias - le sonreí - ¿nos vamos? – señale la puerta y ella asintió

Salimos al aparcamiento y ahí nos esperaban nuestros novios, Ángela y Ben se fuero en el auto de este último y Edward y yo salimos rumo al tan mencionado castillo Masen y ahora hogar de mi novio, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna cuando Edward dio vuelta en una vereda a penas visible, que poco a poco se internaba en el denso bosque, el trayecto fue largo y mientras más avanzábamos el rostro de Edward se endurecía, note que sus manos apretaban férreamente el volante consiguiendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

Después de unos diez minutos de camino los arboles iban desapareciendo del camino abriendo paso a un claro inmenso y lleno de flores blancas y violetas, en medio de ese sitio una hermosa estructura antigua refulgía imponente e impresionante, mis ojos maravillados recorrían las piedras que conformaban dicha estructura, dos grandes torres resaltaban de forma impresionante. La enormidad del palacio me dejo sin palabras y la extraña emoción que nacía en mi estómago me aturdió, Edward rodeo el castillo y entró por un enorme portón de madera, siguió hasta una orilla y ahí aparco su auto, mantuvo su mirada al frente cuando apago el auto y sus manos mantenían apretado el volante, suspiro fuertemente antes de girar su rostro al mío, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el calor que había logrado sofocar antes de salir del instituto volvió con la misma intensidad furiosa y devastadora, al parecer a él le sucedió lo mismo porque de forma rápida se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y de forma voraz sus labios no tardaron en devorar lo míos, mis labios respondieron de forma inmediata, no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a aferrar mis manos a su camisa y lo atraje más a mí, él hizo un movimiento que parecía imposible en el reducido espacio de su auto, me vi recostada totalmente en el asiento y con Edward sobre mí con su mano movió la palanca del asiento y este se reclino, de nuevo acerco su rostro al mío y el hambre reapareció y buscando saciar nuestros más bajos deseos mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su pecho sobre su camisa y las suyas hacían lo propio con mis piernas, un jadeo de su parte resonó en el auto cuando de forma instintiva abrí mis piernas para que él se acomodara, nuestras intimidades se rosaron y la excitación era más que evidente en ambos, sus manos siguieron moviéndose ávidas sobre mis piernas y las guio hasta llegar a mis glúteos, separo su rostro de mis labios y besó mi rostro hasta que sus labios comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello, me estremecí cuando su fría lengua se unió a la acción

-Eres muy dulce – susurro con voz ronca y casi inaudible

Mí alocado corazón palpitó a máxima velocidad liberando torrentes de sangre hirviente, sus brazos me atrajeron más a él, sus labios se detuvieron en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se congelo al sentir sus dientes rozar suavemente mi piel, él también se quedó quieto y exhalo todo su aliento sobre mi cuello, enseguida dio un dulce beso en esa zona y separo su rostro del mío y clavo sus ojos ahora obscurecidos en los míos

-No… - dije entre jadeos – no te detengas – suplique

Él no me respondió solo se quedó mirándome un poco asustado y después la intensa pasión reapareció y se acercó más a mi sus labios rosaron los míos que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, un jadeo salió de mi boca al sentir como su mano acariciaba una de mis piernas la subió lentamente, su otra mano se afianzo a mi cintura, cuando su mano llego a mis costillas la retiro por un momento para después posarla sobre uno de mis pechos, mi aliento escapo de mi boca y él aun con sus labios entreabiertos sobre los míos lo capturo, eso resulto ser bastante erótico pero pronto se vio opacado por lo que hizo, su mano masajeo suavemente mi pecho y este ante la tan placentera atención que recibía reacciono erizando la piel que lo conformaba y resaltando el pezón sobre mi sostén y mi blusa, el pulgar de Edward hizo pequeños círculos sobre el sin dejar de mirarme, con cada nuevo roce mi espalda presa del placer que en estos momentos me invadía se encorvaba ligeramente.

Edward mantenía sus ojos clavados en mí y con cada jadeo que escapaba de mi boca su mano acariciaba con más fervor mi pecho y en algunas ocasiones llegue a pensar que perdería la cordura pero cuando creí enloquecer fue cuando movió ligeramente su cadera y nuestros centros que se acariciaban se restregaron con suavidad, el continuó los movimientos y yo sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento

-Edward… - cuando sentí que mi corazón estaba por explotar el detuvo sus movimientos, tanto en mi pecho como el de su cadera y me beso dulcemente

-Es tan placentero verte disfrutar – me dio otro beso – decir mi nombre de esa forma es como si escuchara la más hermosa melodía que pueda existir – me beso de nuevo – te amo mi ángel

-Yo también te amo – lo mire con intensidad y él sonrió levemente para volver a su máscara de melancolía

-Sera mejor que vayamos adentro, Alice es capaz de venir por nosotros y llevarnos a rastras – le sonreí y el me beso nuevamente antes de quitárseme de encima

Salimos al gran jardín, caminamos un poco hasta toparnos con un arco compuesto por ramas y una enredadera de pequeñas flores violetas, podía ver a través de ese arco un jardín enorme y que parecía de ensueño pequeños arbustos lo rodeaban y pequeñas florecillas blancas los adornaban, altos frondosos árboles, un par de bancas de piedra estaban dispersas en el jardín, mas arbustos delineaban una vereda cubierta por un pasto verde bien podado y unas cuantas flores blancas crecían en las orillas de esta. Esa hermosa vereda conducía hacia al gran castillo imponente, era tan hermoso, las piedras que lo constituían eran de un tenue color marrón y los tejados eran de un color más obscuro.

Cuando cruzamos la gran puerta de madera mi mandíbula se abrió a tal punto que creí que chocaría contra el suelo, un espacio enorme se abría frente a nosotros y culminaba en el inicio de unas escaleras enormes , el suelo relucía y creí que si caminaba sobre el rechinaría debido a su pulcritud. Edward permitió que contemplara el panorama antiguo antes de conducirme por un pasillo largo hasta que llegamos a un par de enormes puertas que se encontraban abiertas, las traspasamos sin demora y al cruzarlas algo frio y pesado se anclo en mi corazón y cada vez se hacía más pesado conforme mis ojos recorrían ese gran salón, era espacioso y reluciente, enormes ventanales permitían a la luz filtrarse y brindar una calidez deliciosa, enormes lámparas colgaban del techo, eran espectaculares y tan antiguas que pequeños candelabros permitían ver que no funcionaban con luz eléctrica sino con velas, grandes columnas lo rodeaban, al fondo del gran salón había tres tronos de los cuales destacaba uno, el de en medio se encontraba un poco más adelante que los otros dos, era de color dorado, casi podía jurar que estaba hecho de oro y contrastaba de forma tenue con los otros dos que eran de color bronce. Las posiciones que ocupaban en el salón y su aspecto claramente indicaban que el mas grande de los tronos le había pertenecido a el rey y los otros dos a su familia, me quede mirándolos fijamente y en un determinado momento sentí como si mi cuerpo se tensara y un flash intenso cegó mis ojos para posteriormente aparecer en este mismo salón pero con mis ojos clavados en otro par de un color verde intenso y extraño, de nuevo vislumbraba la imagen de un Edward con mejilla sonrojadas y con una piel un poco más colorida que su palidez común, podía ver claramente como su respiración se encontraba tan agitada como la mía, podía escuchar voces a nuestro alrededor pero no podía dejar de contemplar su imagen intachable y tan diferentemente exquisita, un apretón en mi mano hizo que la imagen se desvaneciera como suele ocurrir en los sueños, gire mi rostro y pude ver a Edward a mi lado mirándome de forma significativa, le sonreí débilmente y él suspiro cansado. Trate de sonreírle de nuevo pero una mueca extraña se formó en mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo el soltó unas pequeñas risitas y sin emitir sonido alguno gesticulo con sus labios la palabra te amo, yo hice lo mismo y el me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

Alice y Jasper se encontraban en una de las esquinas del gran salón, Jasper estaba sobre una escalera desarmable sosteniendo una enorme manta negra, Alice desde abajo le daba indicaciones y movía su pequeña mano rápidamente mostrándole de donde quería que la manta colgara, a sus pies muchas más mantas negras se encontraban dispersas, a su lado había muchos candelabros antiguos y empolvados, no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia hasta que Edward carraspeo llamando su atención, Alice rápidamente dirigió su atención a nosotros y su rostro se ilumino y su mirada se llenó de respeto, como cada que alguien ve a un adulto o algo así y en sus pequeños labios una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó.

-Oh, hermano, Bella buenas tardes que alegría que por fin hayan llegado, perdonen pero estaba distraída no los habíamos visto – se disculpó y Edward asintió levemente

-Buenas tardes Alice, Jasper – movió su cabeza y la inclino un poco - ¿Qué tal va la decoración? – les pregunto mientras yo continuaba sin emitir sonido alguno, continuaba consternada por los sentimientos que este lugar despertaba en mi

-Bien, Edward – respondió Jasper con respeto – ahora estamos cubriendo los ventanales con las mantas, aun nos faltan bastantes

-¿Qué les parece si nosotros trabajamos con los ventanales del otro extremo? – les pregunte rompiendo por fin mi silencio

-Totalmente de acuerdo querida – nos dijo Alice

Edward asintió y se inclinó y tomo unas cuantas de las mantas que había en el suelo, trate de ayudarle pero no me lo permitió, cuando llegamos al otro lado del salón, Edward dejo caer las mantas que formaron una pequeña montañita de telas negras

-Nos hace falta una escalera, en un momento vengo voy por una – dijo Edward y yo no le permití irse solo no dude ni un solo momento en entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos

-Te acompaño – por un momento se tensó y cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos se relajo

-De acuerdo – dijo con un susurro y cuando comenzamos a caminar su rostro se entristeció mas

Me guío hacia el pasillo por donde habíamos llegado al salón, caminamos hacia la parte sur del castillo, llegamos a una cocina enorme, no había trastos a la vista y si no fuera porque lucia limpia creería que este lugar estaba completamente abandonado, Edward entendiendo mi expresión me explico el porqué de esta cocina tan fría y abandonada

-Alice detesta cocinar y Jasper y yo lo hacemos fatal - arrugo su perfecta nariz

-¿Y que comen? – el rostro de Edward cambio, se podía notar la incomodidad

-Pues… compramos comida rápida

-Oh! Pudieron habérmelo dicho yo con gusto hubiera cocinado para ustedes

-No te preocupes amor, nos apañamos bien con eso además tú también tienes que hacer tus tareas y ayudar a Sue en casa

-De acuerdo, pero si algún día necesitan ayuda me lo hacen saber – le sonreí y el me miro con ternura

-Tenlo por seguro, pero no será necesario – medio sonrió

Salimos a otro jardín pero mucho más inmenso que el primero que había visto, podía ver muchos graneros y a lo lejos se veía donde comenzaba de nuevo el espeso bosque, caminamos hasta el granero más cercano

-Espera aquí, dentro hay muchas cosas y si entramos los dos podrías lastimarte – yo solo asentí y lo vi entrar

Uno de los graneros más lejanos llamo mi atención, porque a comparación de los otros que lucían como nuevos, este parecía muy antiguo y un poco carcomido, pero su antigüedad contrastaba poco con la pintura que lo cubría, a simple vista se podía apreciar que lo mantenían con mucho cuidado y que gracias a eso ese lugar se había mantenido en pie durante tanto tiempo, que supuse seria mucho, sin saber el tiempo que llevara en medio de ese enorme campo. Camine rumbo a ese sitio y cuando estuve frente a él una sensación emocionante me invadió y me impulso a entrar, con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta por el temor de que con el mas mínimo roce se fuera a derrumbar, cuando entre pude ver que estaba limpio y en medio había una especie de féretro de cristal con un vestido antiguo y hermoso dentro, sobre la caja descansaba una rosa roja y fresca, a los lados un par de velas custodiaban el vestido y el féretro, se veía y se respiraba adoración en cada una de las cosas dentro de ese granero, hasta la posición de las velas y las rosas destilaban amor y alabanza, sentí que la frialdad que había tomado preso a mi corazón se abría paso con cada palpito por mis venas lenta y tortuosamente , mis ojos se clavaron en el vestido y al igual que sucedió en el salón un flash me cegó, pero ahora solo podía verme a mí, con ese vestido a mis pies y yo con tan solo una fina camisola, el frío era pesado y doloroso, su pausada velocidad torturaba mi interior, ese flash provoco un dolor intenso me sentía morir y con un jadeo trate de hacer desaparecer esa imagen, funcionó la nebulosa desapareció lentamente. Estuve muy poco tiempo ahí, no quería irme porque sentí como si algo muy poderoso me atara a ese sitio pero tampoco podía seguir ahí, todo en ese lugar me desgarraba y me llenaba de anhelo, no dudé y salí de ahí mire a todos lados para cerciorarme que nadie me hubiera visto husmeando en ese sitio que sin duda era sagrado para los Cullen.

Camine hacia el granero en el que Edward había entrado, pero algo llamo mi atención, una pequeña estructura con forma de iglesia se erguía a un costado del castillo, me quede congelada al comprender que era idéntica a la que había visto en la pesadilla que había tenido días antes del incidente en el bosque, mis ojos no podían ni querían apartarse de esa pequeña capilla, había una gran diferencia de como lucia en mi sueño, estaba pintado de un color blanco tan pulcro que parecía como si acabaran de pintarla, pequeños arbustos a rodeaba y pequeñas flores de color morado sobresalían tímidas de ellos, las puertas de madera se encontraban abiertas, mi cuerpo decidió por mí, mis pies se movieron como si estuvieran recibiendo ordenes desde adentro de ese lugar, cuando entre, esta vez no hubo un flash, solo apareció la imagen ante mí, un fino velo cubría mi rostro y yo caminaba tomada del brazo de un hombre alto y de cabellos muy negros, su rostro era muy parecido al de la pequeña Alice solo que con un color de ojos tan distinto a los de ella y su nariz era mucho más tosca, me sonreía de forma paternal y al verlo así no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, cuando mire al frente pude ver que las bancas que enmarcaban el pasillo eclesiástico estaban adornadas con flores blancas y hermosas, muchas personas me miraban con bellas sonrisas llenas de ternura, pero nada de eso tuvo importancia cuando mis ojos captaron la imagen de Edward vestido como los príncipes de las películas y cuentos de hadas, solo que era completamente diferente, no era solo una imagen inventada era real, su belleza resaltaba y al sus ojos encontrarse con los míos su rostro se transformó en una máscara de amor, del más puro y sincero amor, cuando el hombre que me encamino hacia el altar coloco mi mano sobre la de Edward, algo sucedió, era como si mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo y se fundiera con la de él, como si toda mi vida dejara de existir y en este preciso momento comenzara a vivir nuevamente, podía escuchar la voz de un hombre mayor pero no entendía nada, solo seguía perdida en el gran amor inmenso que sentía por Edward, solo tome conciencia cuando Edward dijo un juramento de amor eterno el mismo que yo repetí, el señor cura dijo las palabras que me unirían para siempre con Edward

-Los declaro marido y mujer – Edward sonrió – es un honor presentarles a sus majestades y futuros soberanos de este reino el señor y la señora Masen – ese apellido me descoloco por un momento pero después eso no me importo, porque Edward con infinita ternura levanto el velo que cubría mi rostro y de forma lenta se acercó a mí para finalmente sellar nuestra promesa de amor con un dulce beso

-¿Bella? – escuche la voz de mi novio y todo desapareció, no me había dado cuenta en que momento mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y mucho menos en que momento esas lagrimas se desbordaron

-¿S…si? – pregunte con un lamento

-¿Te… te encuentras bien? – se escuchaba nervioso

-Yo… este… si – las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por mis mejillas y mis lamento eran más perceptibles, se paró frente a mí y con un dedo capturó una lagrima

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Es que este lugar – llore con más fuerza – este lugar es muy hermoso y me emociona - su expresión era insondable

-Bella, mi querida doncella – dijo con fervor tomo mi mano y nos encamino hasta quedar frente al altar y me miró fijamente – te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare – las lágrimas se seguían humedeciendo mis mejillas

-Yo también te amo – mis palabras sonaron claras y concisas

Edward sonrió y se acercó a mí, coloque mis manos en su cuello, no tardamos en juntar nuestros labios y ese beso fue tan intenso, tierno y lleno de adoración, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me levanto, me sentía como en una de esas películas románticas que cuando se besan una canción romántica de fondo comenzaba a sonar, pero en este momento sonaba la melodía más hermosa, la de mi corazón enardecido y la de su suave respiración que poco a poco se aceleraba, mis manos subieron hasta su cabello, no quería que se separara de mi ni un solo centímetro, pero la maldita necesidad del oxígeno apareció y Edward lo entendió pero yo no le permití tan fácil que se alejara de mí, mordí suavemente su labio él se sobresaltó un poco y al ver su expresión de sorpresa no pude evitar reírme tontamente aunque las lágrimas aun mojaban mis mejillas y acto seguido él también comenzó a reír

-Pronto será para siempre amor mío – susurro en mi oído y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza de mis ojos pero esta vez eran de felicidad, acto que pudiera ser calificado como bipolaridad

-Lo sé – también susurre, él se paralizo, me miro directamente a los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de hablar no se lo permití – pero necesito saber si es una promesa

-Bella – soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones o al menos eso pareció – tú…

-¿Lo prometes? – no le permití continuar hablando

-Lo prometo – juró con fervor

-Y yo te prometo mi amor eterno o al menos el tiempo que vivamos – de nuevo me miro confundido, por mi parte no permití que continuara así por mucho tiempo así que lo bese nuevamente

Estuvimos bastante tiempo compartiendo frases amorosas, caricias y besos en ese sitio hasta que decidimos ir al salón a continuar con la decoración para el gran baile que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Cuando llegamos al salón Alice y Jasper ya habían colocado casi la mayoría de las mantas sobre los ventanales, Edward y yo colocamos las que faltaban, el salón quedo en completa obscuridad y fue muy hermoso ver como poco a poco Alice lo iluminaba con velas que poco después Edward y Jasper colocaron sobre los candiles del techo, la iluminación era hermosa, me sentía como si estuviera en una película de época, solo me faltaba un gran vestido pomposo.

Alice saco muchas bolsas repletas de algodón, me llevo al jardín de la entrada y las dos sentadas sobre el pasto comenzamos a deshilacharlo por así decirlo mientras Edward y Jasper en el interior se encargaban de colocar los candelabros en los pilares, cuando terminamos pintamos de gris los finos hilos con una lata de aerosol.

Cuando terminamos regresamos con los chicos quienes también ya habían finalizado con su labor y nos ayudaron a colocar los hilos sobre los candelabros, los candiles y las esquinas del salón simulando telarañas, Alice dio por terminada la decoración y en verdad todo se veía hermosamente terrorífico, porque a pesar de no haber colocado ninguno de los adornos tradicionales de la época – cosa que hubiera parecido un insulto a la belleza y estilo del castillo – el salón se veía tenebrosos y no sé cómo lo hicieron pero la temperatura era mucho más baja que cuando habíamos llegado y eso le daba un toque escalofriante.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentirme muy cansada y era tal mi cansancio que los parpados se cerraban y las piernas me temblaban, Edward al percatarse de mi estado me guio hasta otra habitación, me recostó sobre un sofá, me pidió que lo esperara ahí porque tenía unas cosas que hacer y que no tardaría para llevarme a mi casa, yo le dije algo apenas inteligible el sueño no me permitía hablar claro, después de que salió de la habitación dormí muy poco, me sentía incompleta sin él a mi lado y por ello no me era fácil dormir, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía un despacho, al igual que todo en el castillo estaba amueblada con cosas antiguas pero con una diferencia con el salón aquí si había luz eléctrica, a pesar de que las pequeñas lámparas se encontraban encendidas la mayor fuente de luz era una chimenea que brindaba calidez, me quede de piedra la ver un enorme retrato sobre la chimenea, esa pintura era la copia exacta de Edward pero no a como era si no a como yo lo había visto en mis sueños, en sus ojo se podía ver inocencia y pacificada, su porte era muy elegante y en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca extraña que pretendía ser seria pero se podía ver que era difícil hacer eso, esa imagen era la antítesis de mi Edward en estos momentos, ahora él era muy melancólico, frio, el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro cada que llevaba a cabo cada una de sus acciones, suspire y sonreí evocando esa imagen que yo alguna vez había tenido el privilegio de presenciar, con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie un poco la pintura

-Pronto amor mío - susurre y sonreí anhelante

Seguí mirando la habitación y me topé con otro cuadro donde también aparecía Edward pero se encontraba de pie junto a un hombre alto y rubio con unos ojos tan verdes como los de él y también había una mujer hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón se encontraba enmarcado por un cabello de color caramelo como el de Edward, su sonrisa era tranquila, su parecido con Edward era sombroso, no me había percatado de en qué momento Edward había entrado hasta que sentí sus brazos fríos rodear mi cintura

-Creí que tenías sueño – susurro en mi oído

-Así era pero en cuanto te fuiste me sentí incomoda – confesé con mi mirada aun clavada en esa pintura

-Te prometo que pronto cambiare eso – su voz acariciaba cada palabra y su aliento gélido rozaba la piel de mi cuello

Me gire y clave mi mirada en la suya, con una mano acaricie su bello rostro, él tomo mi mano y la presiono sobre su mejilla antes de retirarla para darle un beso en la palma

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa te ves muy cansada – yo asentí y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y salimos de ese hermoso castillo

Esa noche después de una larga despedida con Edward me fui directo a mi habitación, ni siquiera salude a mi padre y a Sue como se debía porque me sentía tan cansada que no podía esperar el momento en que mi cabeza se posara sobre mi almohada y ellos lo notaron porque una muy embarazada Sue no dudó en mandarme a dormir enseguida, según ella parecía como si estuviera muerta y que era mejor que durmiera ya, si no quería pasar a ser un cadáver de verdad a causa de mi cansancio. No rechiste en seguir su consejo y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando entre ahí deje en el suelo mi mochila y me quite la chaqueta y la lance a saber dónde, lo mismo sucedió con mi blusa y mis pantalones los cuales me quite a patadas junto con mis tenis, solo me quede con mi ropa interior y me lance a mi cama y como pude me cubrí con las mantas, rápidamente caí en el sueño más profundo y pacífico de mi vida, mi cuerpo se transformó en una pluma ligera y volátil que se dejaba llevar por el suave viento cálido.

-Bella – escuche la voz maternal de Sue llamarme – Bella cariño, despierta - poco a poco fui saliendo de mi confort y lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el rostro de Sue mirándome de forma alegre

-Buenos días Sue – bostece y ella soltó unas risitas - lo siento ¿llevas mucho llamándome?

-No te preocupes cariño pero si hay un problema – dijo riendo más fuerte

-¿Problema? – la mire aun somnolienta y confusa, Sue asintió entre divertida y emocionada - ¿Cuál?

-Tu orientación Bella – yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados porque no entendía lo que decía – no es tan temprano como crees son casi las tres de la tarde – me explico y yo abrí demasiado los ojos

-¡¿Las tres? – me erguí rápidamente y mire el reloj que descansaba sobre mi buró y si ese pequeño aparatito me confirmo las palabras de Sue, eran las tres de la tarde y yo seguía en la cama – diablos, Alice me matara que con ella de ir ayudarla con algunas cosas

-No te preocupes esta mañana llamo para cancelar eso dijo que con la ayuda de Jasper y Edward ya había terminado con todo que no era necesario que fueras pero que te esperaba en su casa a las siete en punto

-Eso es bueno y muy conveniente – dije aliviada

-Hablando de los Cullen – dijo emocionada – Edward estuvo aquí en la mañana hablando con tu padre – fruncí el ceño extrañada

-¿Con Charlie? – asintió – ¿y de que hablaron?

-No sé si deba decírtelo – Sue acaricio su enorme vientre como si la influencia del bebé le ayudara a obtener una resolución – bueno aunque supongo que querían darte una sorpresa me parece que tú ya lo sabes

-Sue – puse los ojos en blanco ante su forma poco sutil de hacer todo tan misterioso – por favor de que hablaron – ella suspiro derrota

-De acuerdo, mi niña impaciente – sonrió – solo un cosa no le digas nada a tu padre si no se enfurecerá conmigo

-Lo prometo – levante mi mano como señal de promesa y ella soltó una carcajada – vamos Sue dime lo que comienzo a desesperarme

-Bien, bien niña solo espero que tu hermana no llegue a ser tan impaciente como tú – dio unas palmaditas en su vientre y yo la mire desesperada, ella entendió enseguida y ya no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto – primero que nada le pidió permiso para llevarte de viaje este fin de semana, después de la fiesta pero supongo que eso ya lo sabias ¿no? – abrí los ojos sorprendida pero decidí no desmentir lo que ella me decía porque seguramente les había dicho eso y no quería meterlo en problemas con mi padre así que solo asentí – y bueno pues también le pidió otra cosa pero eso si no te lo puedo decir

-Sue por favor dime – imite los ojitos que Alice hacía para convencerme de algo – anda Sue no me dejes en ascuas

-Hay Bella, sabes cómo hacerlo, pero aun así no puedo decírtelo – suspire derrotada pero ella me sonrió con complicidad – pero te daré unos datos que puede que te sirvan

-Muy bien con eso me basta – sonreí

-Bien, Edward le pidió un consentimiento a tu padre que creí que Charlie jamás aceptaría, pero no escuche lo que tu novio le dijo que logro convencerlo y aunque esa decisión le dolió a tu padre le pareció muy conveniente y déjame decirte que siempre todas las decisiones que tu papá toma sobre ti giran en torno a tu felicidad – la mire tratando de deducir a que se refería Sue con ese acertijo

-No te entiendo podrías… - estaba por pedirle que me hablara claro pero ella movió su cabeza de forma negativa

-Nada de eso señorita, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, creo que ya hable demasiado – yo abrí mi boca pero ella salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente confundida

Estuve otro tiempo más en la cama tratando de llegar al fondo de todo lo que Sue me había dicho pero me fue imposible, tanto pensar en ello comenzaba a causarme un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que decidí tratar de olvidarme de eso, comí un poco y después fui a mi habitación a ordenarla un poco, me tome mi tempo, pensé en tomar una ducha pero un día antes Alice me hizo prometerle que todo lo de mi arreglo para la fiesta de disfraces se haría en su casa y bajo su supervisión y que eso incluía mi aseo personal, yo no pude negarme aunque lo deseara porque ella había elegido mi disfraz el cual aún no había visto.

Había terminado ya de ordenar mi habitación cuando recordé lo que Sue había dicho del famoso viaje que Edward le había mencionado a mi padre, saque una pequeña valija de mi closet y comencé a empacar, no muchas cosas solo lo elemental, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que eso era innecesario y me sentía así hasta el punto de sentirme tonta al empacar, cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta de que ya era hora de irme a casa de los Cullen, cuando salí Sue me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo también sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, a pesar de que ella era mi madrastra y no llevara mucho tiempo de conocerla la quería como a una madre y una muy buena amiga, le devolví el abrazo con mucho cariño, a salir de la casa sentí como si una parte de mí se quedara ahí, no sabía describir lo que sentía pero si supe que aquella sensación aumento cuando vi la patrulla de mi padre aparcar frente a la casa, Charlie dudo un momento en bajar de la patrulla pero cuando lo hizo, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, se acercó a mí y en su mirada se veía melancolía y mucho amor, casa extraña en mi padre porque el siempre trataba de controlarse y no mostrar sus sentimientos. Al llegar hasta mí me miro por un momento y sonrió con tristeza

-¿Ya te vas? – su pregunta era un poco absurda de no sentirme tan triste como me sentía seguramente le habría hecho un comentario burlón ante lo evidente de su pregunta

-Si – trate de sonreír

-¿Llevas todo lo necesario? – mi padre se veía muy nervioso, asentí levemente, y eso pareció como un detonador de algo en el interior de mi padre porque no dudo en acortar la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo fuertemente y con infinita ternura, me abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, yo le devolví el abrazo y no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos – te quiero Bella, eres mi más grande orgullo hija, nunca lo olvides

-Yo también te quiero papá – dije con voz temblorosa, el siguió con su abrazo y después de unos minutos se separó de mí y lo que vi me dejo en shock, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus largas pestañas humedecidas; sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Perdóname Bella, soy un poco patético – dijo avergonzado – solo te vas un fin de semana y bueno cuando regreses estarás muy cerca de mi digo no es como si no volviéramos a vernos – lo mire confundida

-Papá ¿a qué te refieres? – el cerro fuertemente los ojos

-Creo que hable de mas – sonrió – lo entenderás más tarde, Edward quiere darte una sorpresa y no quiero echarla a perder, supongo que Sue te comento que vino esta mañana – asentí – bueno pues me hizo una petición muy importante y que no te voy a negar en un principio pensé en negarme pero después de analizarlo no me quedo de otra que aceptarlo, sé que es por tu felicidad y cariño eso siempre será lo principal para mi

-Gracias papá, pero sigo sin entender – pregunte aun confundida

-Ya te enteraras – sonrió divertido, gozando definitivamente con mi frustración

-Entre tú y Sue me van a volver loca ¿sabes?, tanto misterio me desquicia – espete un poco molesta, el negó con la cabeza y después sus ojos divertidos se entristecieron demasiado

-Sera mejor que te vayas cariño, no quiero que llegues tarde – me abrazo nuevamente y me susurro – se muy feliz mi pequeño farol – mis lágrimas cayeron a borbotones de mis ojos al escuchar ese apodo, cuando era pequeña él me llamaba así, decía que con mi rubor podría iluminar una habitación obscura

-Tú también papá, se muy feliz junto a Sue, se lo merecen, ella es una gran mujer papá – se separó de mí y me dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Adiós hija – mi corazón dolió tanto al escuchar su despedida que no pude evitar sollozar – te quiero

-Adiós papá, yo también te quiero – le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, con mucha tristeza me aleje de él y me subí a mi camioneta cuando arranque, Sue salió y abrazo a mi padre de sus cintura, los dos me miraron y me dijeron adiós con sus manos cuando comencé a avanzar y a alejarme de la casa

Solloce durante gran parte del camino, pero al llegar al castillo Masen mis lágrimas se habían secado y mi pecho aun dolorido comenzó a sentir mucha paz y frialdad a la vez, suspire antes de bajar de mi camioneta, no me moleste en bajar mi valija, camine hasta la entrada y cuando estaba por tocar Jasper me abrió la puerta y me recibió con una enorme sonrisa que jamás le había visto

-Buenas tardes Bella – hizo su habitual reverencia de saludo y me invito a pasar con un movimiento de su mano, yo rápidamente entre

-Hola Jasper muy buenas tardes – sonreí

-¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto con educación

-Bien gracias – no agregue lo triste que había sido despedirme de mi padre

-Me alegro mucho – sonrió con sinceridad - ¿lista para la fiesta?

-Eso creo, pero no te niego que para lo que no estoy preparada es para el arreglo al que me someterá tu esposa – él sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Es muy válido tu temor, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, ella solo hará lo que tiene que hacer y te tratara como corresponde, no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo con seriedad

-Eso espero Jasper – él sonrió divertido

-Querida Bella, que bueno que ya estés aquí – saludo Alice mientras bajaba de las escaleras

-Hola Alice - sonreí temerosa por su expresión de emoción contenida que sin duda afloraría en cuanto comenzara a trabajar conmigo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien muchas gracias – suspiro y me miro de arriba abajo – hoy es un día muy especial Bella, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos querida apenas si tenemos el tiempo suficiente – sonrió y tomo mi mano prácticamente me arrastro escaleras arriba

Sabía que el castillo era inmenso pero al subir tantas escaleras me di cuenta que mi mente no tenía ni idea de las dimensiones, subimos hasta el último piso y caminamos por un largo corredor y cuando llegamos a la última puerta Alice la abrió y me miro con emoción, con su mano me indico que entrara y obedecí de inmediato, tenía la intención de caminar hasta el centro de la habitación pero al cruzar el umbral el aire abandono mis pulmones y una nueva imagen bailoteó frente a mis ojos, Alice me sostenía con la ayuda de alguien más, me sentía tan débil y dolorida que me era muy difícil mantenerme en pie, al entrar a la gran recamara me percaté de que había un montón cubetas llenas de agua que por el vapor que desprendían supe que estaba caliente, en la enorme cama había una gran cantidad de trapos blancos, un fuerte tirón en mi espalda me distrajo de mi escrutinio y un dolor punzante provoco que gimiera adolorida y avergonzada al notar la piel de mi espalda descubierta

-Lo siento Bella querida pero es necesario para curar tus heridas – la voz de Alice sonaba extraña muy suave y sedosa pero nada comparado a la voz de soprano a la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar

-Lamento tanto que se te castigara así solo por amar a mi hijo – no me había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la habitación, hasta que escuche esa dulce voz, levante mi vista y pude ver frente a mí a la hermosa mujer del cuadro que había visto el día anterior – pero tranquila esto solo será un recuerdo ya todo está solucionado – se acercó a mí y dulcemente me dio un beso en la mejilla de forma maternal

La imagen se desvaneció y yo me hallaba en shock de pie en la misma habitación solo que ahora las únicas que nos encontrábamos ahí éramos Alice y yo, el aire había vuelto a mis pulmones y respiración era errática, pero ahora no me sentía confundida como en todas las demás ocasiones, sentí una leve presión en mi brazo, vi la mano pálida de Alice en él y cuando dirigí mi mirada a su rostro me sentí mejor, ella me sonreía con cariño y comprensión, cuando recobre un poco la compostura me adentre a la habitación, estaba muy limpia y cálida, los artefactos ahí eran muy antiguos y hermosos, todos de un color crema y con dibujos dorados, el gran tocador era hermoso y en cubierto por múltiples formas doradas que sin duda eran de oro puro.

-Querida voy a preparar tu baño, mientras tu quítate tus ropas – me señalo un biombo que había en un rincón de la recamara, asentí y me dirigí al biombo, me quite la ropa por completo y vi una bata hermosa, colgada ahí y me la puse, sin duda era de la más fina y suave seda me sentí tan cómoda, cuando salí de detrás del biombo vi que la habitación continuaba en soledad, suspire y no pude evitar dirigirme a la enorme cama, pero no logre llegar a acostarme sobre ella porque Alice salió de una puerta que se encontraba en una de las esquinas – ven Bella ya está listo tu baño

Yo asentí y camine hacia esa dirección, cuando entre a esa habitación mi mandíbula se abrió demasiado, era un pequeño cuarto con solo una pequeña ventana que estaba cerrada en esos momentos, estaba iluminada por quinqués finos y elegantes, había una bañera grande y de un material que a simple vista parecía porcelana, el vapor salía de ahí despidiendo un delicioso aroma a rosas, me acerque y vi el motivo un montón de pétalos rojos flotaban en el agua, aspire fuertemente permitiendo que mis fosas nasales se llenaran de ese delicioso aroma, cerré mis ojos y de pronto sentí como unas manos desataban la cinta de la bata, yo rápidamente tome la bata y me aferre a ella para evitar que se me despojara de ella, mire a Alice con reproche y ella sonrió divertida

-Alice ¿Qué haces?

-Solo estaba tratando de quitarte la bata para que entres en la bañera – dijo como si fuera lo más normal

-Pero ¿pretendes que me bañe frente a ti? – ella sonrió

-No es nada malo, recuerdas que yo te dije que hoy me encargaría de tu arreglo por completo y no te preocupes yo solo me encargare de tu cabello, tú te encargaras del resto – soltó una risita – hay Bella sigues tan vergonzosa

-Lo siento – me avergoncé más al darme cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una niña, me quite la bata y me metí a la bañera, mi piel agradeció enseguida el contacto con el agua cálida

-No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo alguna vez yo fui igual de pudorosa – se encogió de hombros, el agua cubría casi por completo mi cuerpo, yo recargué mi cabeza en la tina y cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de ese baño, de pronto sentí como más agua caliente con aroma a rosas caía sobre mi cabeza, no abrí los ojos sabía que era Alice y me lo confirmo cuando comenzaron a esparcir algo en él, era cremoso y olía bastante bien, comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando sentí que alguien echaba agua en mi rostro – Bella será mejor que no te duermas ya termine con tu cabello y tu apresúrate no quiero que te arrugues – sonrió y salió de la habitación dándome espacio para bañarme

No tarde demasiado, al salir del baño me sentía tan relajada tan cómoda, Alice me esperaba sonriente a un lado del tocador, con una seña me invito a que tomara asiento la obedecí ,tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar mi cabello, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me quede de piedra, me veía totalmente diferente, era verdad que los últimos días había notado cambios en mí, pero ahora los cambios eran extremos como por ejemplo mis ojeras que ahora lucían mucho más acentuadas, mi palidez que ahora me daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, en realidad parecía como si estuviera enferma, recordé que la razón por la cual Alice me estaba arreglando era por el baile de Halloween y que yo no sabía que tenía planeado para mi disfraz así que supuse que algo tuvo que haberle puesto Alice al agua de mi baño para que yo me viera de esta forma y que tenía que ver directamente con el disfraz que ella había preparado para mi

-¿Alice? – ella me miro a través del espejo

-¿Si querida?

-¿De qué se supone que me voy a vestir?

-¡Ah! eso es una sorpresa querida – me explico como las madres le hablan a sus hijas pequeñas – pero te aseguro que tu disfraz será el mejor de todos y tú serás la más hermosa – sonreí ante su explicación y una duda vino a mi mente

-Alice ¿Y Edward?, no lo he visto en todo el día – mi voz sonó anhelante y triste porque para mí no ver a Edward era como si me faltara algo vital para seguir viviendo

-Está arreglando unas cosas muy importantes – respondió tensa

-¿Crees que pueda verlo pronto? – pregunte esperanzada

-No creo que eso vaya ser posible – su evidente incomodidad me sorprendió – tendrás que verlo hasta la hora del baile

-¿Sucede algo malo? – su comportamiento me desconcertó y me alertó, sentía como si algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo a Edward y me lo ocultara

-No querida, no te preocupes – trato de calmarme – está arreglando una sorpresa - y entonces mi loca cabeza comenzó a trabajar demasiado

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pidió a mi padre en la mañana? – las manos de Alice que ahora trabajaban en mi cabello se detuvieron abruptamente

-¿Qué sabes de eso Bella? – me miro seria

-No mucho en realidad, solo sé que Edward le pidió permiso para hacer un viaje este fin de semana y que le pidió otra cosa pero no es el que – Alice relajo su rostro y me miro más tranquila – pero intuyo que es algo muy serio

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues según Sue me dijo que creyó que mi padre jamás accedería esa petición pero lo que me lo confirmo fue la actitud de mi padre cuando salí de casa – mi voz se volvió triste al recordar – pareciera como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca mas

-Entiendo, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, si es muy importante, no puedo decirte nada porque es algo que no me corresponde y Edward es quien debe y quiere hacerlo, aunque supongo que en el fondo sabes de lo que se trata – la mire fijamente a través del espejo tratando de comprender sus palabras

-No sé de qué me hablas Alice – dije con un suspiro de derrota – pero no creo que quebrarme la cabeza pensando en ello me ayude para nada

-Cierto querida, no es bueno para nada

Continuó con su labor, yo mantenía mi mirada fija en el espejo viendo sus manos trabajar en mi cabello, pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ella terminara, el resultado fue muy bueno el peinado a pesar de creerse que sería muy elaborado debido al tiempo invertido en él. Mi cabello estaba recogido y múltiples mechones se escapaban del peinado de forma elegante y hermosa.

Unto una crema de un aroma delicioso en mi rostro, pensé que me maquillaría pero no lo hizo, me mire al espejo esperado ver como mi rostro desentonaba con el hermoso peinado, pero mi sorpresa fue mucha al ver que mi rostro resplandecía, sabía que había tenido cambios como la palidez y esos signos de cansancio pero ahora no se veía como si yo estuviera demacrada, para nada, mis pestañas espesas en marcaban mis ojos junto a las ojeras y mis labios tenían un aspecto carnoso y sonrosados destacaban en mi rostro pálido, mi cabello hermosos resplandecía y los mechones rizados que se escapaban del peinado brillaban, mi inspección a mi rostro se vio interrumpida por el reflejo de Alice que me miraba a raves del espejo y me hacía señas con la cabeza para que la siguiera, obedecí y caminamos hasta la cama, con sus manos me señalo la cama y vi que ahí había una fina camisola, era muy antigua según mis escasos conocimientos sobre la moda de antaño, había unas medias blancas y hermosas que parecían ser de la seda más fina, también había un liguero blanco muy diferente a los que se utilizan hoy en día, esas prendas eran muy antiguas a excepción de la panty era muy moderna, no era un tanga ni mucho menos pero tenía un corte sexy y me sonroje al ver que la tela era casi transparente, trate de abrir la boca para decirle a Alice que no me pondría eso pero ella se me adelanto y soltó unas palabras que me convencieron inmediatamente de ponerme esa ropa

-Estoy segura que no es muy común ver esta ropa, pero va de acuerdo con tu disfraz a excepción de una prenda, pero la he elegido porque sé que a mi hermano le va a encantar – mire sorprendida a Alice quien no se había percatado de mi expresión y continuo hablando – espero que no creas que es una insolencia de mi parte hablarte de esto y de proponerte esa prenda pero no pude evitarlo querida sé que lucirás muy bien

-En absoluto – susurre aun pesando en las palabras de Alice, había dicho "a mi hermano le va a encantar", eso quería decir que ella sabía algo que yo sospechaba pero que no quería pensar demasiado en ello por el miedo a la decepción que me llevaría si lo que sospechaba era algo errado

-Me alegro – sonrió – bueno será mejor que te deje para que te pongas las prendas, mientras yo voy por el resto de tu ropa – salió rápidamente de la habitación

Comencé a vestirme, cuando termine de amarrar el listón de enfrente de la camisola, entro Alice con un enorme vestido blanco que suavemente coloco sobre la cama, mire es también traía más cosas pero o pude observarlas porque mire ojos se quedaron prendados de la pulcra y hermosa prenda, que descansaba en la cama.

Era un vestido hermoso y muy elegante, Alice coloco a un lado del vestido las demás cosas que traía en sus brazos, cuando las mire mi boca se abrió demasiado, había un par de zapatillas blancas, su tacón no era demasiado alto, parecían forradas de satén tenían unas cuantas incrustaciones de pedrería resaltando su elegancia, pero no fue la hermosura del calzado lo que me sorprendió si no el fino velo que Alice coloco en la cama, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado y mis manos sudaban profusamente.

-¿Eso… eso es un vestido de… novia? – no sabía el porqué de mi nerviosismo pero Alice lo comprendió y sonrió como una madre le sonríe a su hijo pequeño que le hace preguntas curiosas

-Sí, es muy hermoso ¿no crees? – asentí y ella sonrió

-¿De qué época es? – pregunte porque era obvio que era antiguo y además esa moda no era vista en estos tiempos y nunca había visto esa divinidad en la ropa actual

-Pues ya hace bastantes siglos, es de la época de la leyenda de este castillo – me miro significativamente – creo que no te lo había mencionado pero el comité de planeación del baile acordó que como el baile se llevaría a cabo en el castillo Masen, pues lo más adecuado sería que todos viniéramos disfrazados acorde con esa época, así que hoy veras a muchos con trajes parecido pero a nadie con uno igual eso te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – ella me sonrió

-Solo lo sé – sonrió divertida y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle de vuelta, sabía que tenía razón como siempre

Con mucho cuidado Alice me ayudo a colocarme el vestido y con una destreza sorprendente ató los finos listones del corsé del vestido, me llevo de nuevo al tocador y ahí me acomodo mi peinado y coloco una peineta de diamantes con piedras preciosas en color azul, la cual sostenía un velo suave y más largo que la cauda del vestido, después conmigo aun sentada en el banquito del tocador me coloco las zapatillas, volvió a acomodar mi cabello y me pidió que me pusiera de pie, me miro y suspiro con melancolía, pero podía ver en sus ojos un sentimiento profundo y esa pequeña sonrisita que se dibujaba en sus delgados labios era una muestra de esa emoción que sus ojos transmitían, me llevo hasta un enorme espejo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Al ver mi reflejo experimente algo desconocido y que no sabía cómo mencionarlo, pero si tratara de definirlo sería como algo misterioso y cautivador, parecía yo pero a la vez el reflejo le pertenecía a al alguien muy distinto, mi rostro era el mismo solo que mis facciones eran mucho más dulces, inocentes, mi piel pálida parecía de porcelana y mis mejillas sonrosadas resaltaban la inocencia la cual era opacada por la arrebatadora sensualidad que mostraban mis ojos, mi cuerpo no lucia desgarbado como habitualmente solía hacerlo, ahora lucia grácil, esbelto, su hermosura se reflejaba en cada suave curva envuelta por la magnífica obra de arte que era el vestido el cual estaba elaborado con de satén de seda tenía una cauda larga con manga hasta las muñecas y corte sirena, escote en V que mostraba el nacimiento de mis pechos y demostraban su voluptuosidad de forma elegante y para nada vulgar, el corsé se ceñía a mi cintura permitiendo marcar lo pequeña que era, un poco de encaje adornaba la parte trasera del vestido.

-¿Qué te parece? – Alice me miraba expectante y muy emocionada

-Es… es muy hermoso – seguía mirándome sin poder creer que la del espejo era yo – muchas gracias Alice

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido un placer formar parte de esto – estuve otro momento viendo mi reflejo hasta que Alice me hablo – bueno querida ya casi va siendo hora de que todos comiencen a llegar al baile, así que me voy a cambiar en un momento regreso por ti – asentí y ella salió a toda prisa

Estuve mucho más tiempo de lo común en mi mirándome al espejo, seguía sin poder creer que ese reflejo era el mío, cuando por fin pude despertar del embrujo del cual era presa camine por toda la habitación explorándola, era muy grande y cálida, me acerque al tocador y con suavidad toque la madera que estaba cubierta con pintura aceitosa que provocaba mucha suavidad, seguí con mi inspección hasta que llegue a la cama, toque las vaporosas cortinas que colgaban del dosel antiguo, mis dedos recorrieron lentamente las sedosa textura del edredón, tome asiento a los pies de la cama y continúe mirando a mi alrededor sintiéndome como una muñeca de porcelana en su casita de juguete, todo era tan hermoso que parecía uno de mis sueños vividos y tenía mucho miedo de que si hacia al algo todo desapareciera y me despertara descubriendo que todo no era más que un simple sueño

-¿Bella? – no me había dado cuenta en que momento había regresado Alice a la habitación – Vamos querida, hace ya un rato que llegaron todos, bajemos – me tendió la mano y yo la tome

Salimos y caminamos demasiado, bajamos todas las escaleras que habíamos subido esta misma tarde y cuando estábamos frente a la puerta del enorme salón que habíamos adornado un día anterior Alice me miro con melancolía y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro

-Esta noche es muy especial Isabella – suspiro Alice – Disfruta de este baile y de esta noche, que será la primera de tu vida – ella dio un pequeño respingo y me miro como esperando ver una mueca en mi rostro, pero yo solo pude sonreírle y tome una decisión en ese momento, permitiría darle información de algo que había evitado se me zafara los últimos días

-Se hará como usted diga su majestad – me incline un poco y ella abrió su boca, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y yo tuve que reprimir una carcajada al ver por primera vez a Alice sorprendida – bueno entremos que ya es tarde – le sonreí y ella asintió mirándome de forma significativa

Alice abrió la puerta y cuando entramos note que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto se encontraban ahí, nos adentramos al gran salón y enseguida Jasper se acercó a nosotros vestido al igual que todos con ropa antigua pero el suyo era muy diferente al de todos que parecían habitantes de una antigua campiña, el traje de él era como de aquellos soldados de antaño, su saco de estilo frac era azul con botones dorados y con los bordes de las mangas y el cuello de un rojo descolorido, su camisa era blanca y se veía muy almidonada, su pantalón era blanco y usaba unas botas negras muy brillantes, él sonrió y de forma muy galante se inclinó con una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su abdomen

-Buenas noches sus majestades – se incorporó y tomo una de las manos de Alice y la llevo a la altura de sus labios – permítame decirle princesa que hoy su belleza es incomparable – Alice sonrió avergonzada y sin pudor se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-No tome como osadía mi atrevimiento de besarle caballero, no es más que muestra de mi gratitud y del inmenso amor que mi alma y mi corazón le profesan desde la primera vez que sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron – ellos se sonrieron con complicidad y mis ojos se deleitaron al ver la hermosa pareja que eran

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la vestimenta de Alice era un vestido ampón de color crema y con bordados delicados, de largas mangas y fina tela, unos pendientes y una gargantilla con pequeños diamantes azules, muy hermosos y finos adornaban más su espléndido disfraz.

Alice y su esposo se miraban con adoración y se sonreían de forma cómplice, era un cuadro hermoso y esperanzador, verlos así lleno mi corazón de dicha.

-Perdonen que los interrumpa – ellos pusieron su atención en mi - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Edward?

-Ya no tarda querida, está arreglándose y preparando algo muy importante – dijo Alice con cautela

-¿Eso que está arreglando tiene que ver con la tan mencionada sorpresa de la que me hablaron Sue y Charlie? – mi tono de reclamo los hizo reír

-Algo así querida – me sonrió Alice – pero no te desesperes ya falta muy poco para que te enteres – asentí resignada

Estuvimos un buen rato conversando, pero yo estaba un poco distraída miraba frecuentemente alrededor por si miraba a Edward aparecer, pero no se le veía por ningún lado, en cada uno de los recorridos que hacían mis ojos por la estancia siempre me encontraba con algunas de las miradas de mis compañeros, en un momento Angela y Ben se unieron a nosotros y hablamos durante un buen rato.

Todas las parejas bailaban alegremente y Alice, Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos mirando a todos, la escena era linda aunque un poco atípica por la música moderna, era extrañamente perfecta, la iluminación con las velas y candiles, los disfraces de los presentes, la estancia antigua y la calidez, brindaban un amiente misterioso, cómodo y placentero. En un momento en que estaba completamente pérdida mirando a todos bailar me sentí observada, en ese preciso instante Alice y Jasper dirigieron sus miradas hacia un punto en el salón, yo seguí el rumbo de esas mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos negros que me causaron escalofríos los cuales aumentaron al ver el rostro de Edward más hermoso que nunca, su piel hoy parecía muchísimo más pálida de lo común y sus labios rojos se miraban realmente apetecibles, su cabello cobrizo que comúnmente se encontraba revuelto hoy lucia perfectamente peinado, sus ojeras brindaban misterio a su rostro, usaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas un poco holgada, un pantalón negro enfundaba sus musculosas piernas al igual que unas botas negras muy parecidas a las de Jasper , un saco estilo frac de un azul oscuro con botones dorados al igual que los bordes de sus mangas, cuello y hombros, en su estrechas caderas había un cinturón negro de cuero del cual en uno de sus costados se balanceaba lo que parecía la funda de una espada, pequeños distintivos dorado y plateados adornaban el saco; pude notar que en una de sus manos brillaba un anillo que a simple vista parecía ser de oro sólido, mi mirada lo recorrió de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba, cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos que seguían fijos en mí, sus labios carnosos esbozaron una sonrisa siniestra, mi corazón latió frenético, Edward comenzó a caminar en mi dirección lentamente, con andares felinos, seguros y precisos, mi respiración se cortó cuando se plantó frente a mí y me tendió su mano derecha y se inclinó un poco.

-¿Me concede esta pieza su majestad? – su voz grave y la sensualidad impresa en cada una de sus palabras me causaron gran impresión un cosquilleo recorrió toda mi columna hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos de mis pies, su mirada continuaba fija en la mía y una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro

-Sera un placer – me levante e hice una reverencia como la que él había hecho anteriormente, coloque mi mano en la suya que no tardo en envolverla con sus fríos dedos

Lentamente llevo mi mano a la altura de sus labios depositando un pequeño beso en ella. Enseguida caminamos al centro de la pista de baile y todos los presentes dejaron de bailar, nos miraron anonadados, nos abrieron paso hasta llegar al centro de la pista, el ambiente parecía estar envuelto en un ambiente mágico que me permitía estar en calma a pesar de que todos nos hacían el centro de atención, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y Edward rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, con su otra mano tomo una de las mías y entrelazo nuestros dedos, comenzamos una baile lento y suave, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo era consciente del hombre frente a mí y de su mirada que parecía un poco atormentada y terrorífica pero sobre todo amorosa.

Me sentía flotar y envuelta en una nebulosa mágica y placentera. Bailamos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. No era consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido cuando Edward detuvo nuestro baile y en silencio total tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su brazo derecho, caminamos por todo el salón y me percate que ahí ya no quedaba nadie, solo Edward y yo. No guio hacia las escaleras, antes de subirlas me tomo en sus brazos y siguió con su camino, se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de roble, la abrió y entramos a una habitación que supuse era la principal debido a su gran tamaño, estaba en penumbras aunque solo un poco iluminada por la luna que filtraba sus rayos a través de una ventana, quería segur mirando la habitación pero me fue imposible al percatarme que en el medio había una gran cama con dosel y con sabanas rojas como la sangre, mi corazón comenzó una marcha enfebrecida cuando de forma suave Edward deslizo mis piernas por su cuerpo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

Sus misteriosos ojos obscuros escrutaban con sigilo mi rostro, su mirada descendió y recorrió todo mi cuerpo causando un estremecimiento en mí. A pesar de que todo se encontraba obscuro juraría que podía ver sus ojos brillar, su rostro mantenía esa expresión seria y fría pero a pesar de todo eso seductora, con ese toque de inocencia y misterio que hacían estragos en mi interior.

Con movimientos elegantes y pasos precisos caminó en mi dirección, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi coloco una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas y acerco su rostro al mío, sus ojos miraban los míos, el extraño color negro de éstos debería de causarme terror, al igual que la ferocidad, el hambre, la pasión, la lujuria pero sobre todo el deseo que reflejaban pero sucedió todo lo contrario, todas esas cosas me atraían como imán al metal, lentamente su rostro se acercó más al mío hasta que con su afilada nariz acaricio mi mejilla, cerro sus ojos y aspiro profundamente, contuvo el aliento por un momento para después soltarlo suavemente, haciendo que su delicioso aroma impactara en mis rostro y eso basto para que reapareciera aquel extraño sentimiento que me embargo la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron, solo que esta vez con mucha más intensidad que antes

El pareció ver algo en mi rostro porque esbozo una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, al hacerlo sus blancos dientes resplandecieron entre sus labios dejándome completamente aturdida, pero lo que congelo mi ser fue ver que sus colmillos eran ligeramente más largos que los demás dientes y lucían afilados y amenazadores, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, que tenía que correr y alejarme de él pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía y me repetía constantemente que él no me haría daño.

El aprovecho mi estado catatónico, con un brazo rodeo mi cintura y con un fuerte tirón pego mi cuerpo al suyo, su otra mano comenzó a desatar el lazo entrecruzado de mi corsé, con su fría y húmeda lengua hizo un lento recorrido desde mi hombro hasta mi mentón, seguí ascendiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja donde sus dientes lo apresaron, después de suave mordisco pegó sus labios a mi oreja y con voz sensual susurro.

-Bienvenida a la muerte mi amada Isabella – respire con dificultad y en ese momento decidí revelar lo que con tanto cuidado había guardado para que él o su familia no se dieran cuenta de sus los recuerdos ya no solo les pertenecían solo a ellos, que ya no solo eran sueños para mi sino que ahora para mi eran la remembranza de nuestro pasado juntos y el cual nos habían arrebatado de una forma cruel y despiadada

-La muerte será solo el comienzo de aquella vida llena de felicidad que se nos fue negada esposo mío – Edward separo su rostro de cuello y clavo sus ojos desconcertados en los míos

Sin necesidad de que yo le explicara nada en su rostro pareció una sonrisa y enseguida junto sus labios con los míos, sus manos continuaron desatando el cordón de mi corsé, cuando termino con su labor se Edward contemplo mi cuerpo que ahora se encontraba envuelto en una fina camisola, despues de unos minutos en los cuales los dos permanecimos en silencio solo contemplándonos, él se acercó a mí de nuevo, se colocó detrás de mí; uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y me acerco más a él, después llevo su mano libre a mi cabello, lo vi tirar el velo y más tarde sentí mi cabello car en suaves ondas sobre mi espalda, con la misma mano deslizo uno de los finos tirantes de la camisola por mi hombro y repitió la acción con el otro tirante, la camisola se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo dejándome desnuda frente a Edward solo con las zapatillas y con unas medias que llegaban hasta mis muslos, sentí el rubor llenar mi rostro.

Eres tan hermosa, amormío – susurro en mi oído con voz sedosa

Edward acaricio mi cintura y la diferencia entre su fiel fría y la mía provocaron que un estremecimiento recorriera todo mí cuerpo, sus labios rozaron la piel de mi hombro antes de volver a tomarme en brazos y llevarme a la cama donde me sentó, él se mantuvo de pie frente a mí, con sus ojos aun fijos en los míos se quitó el saco lentamente, enseguida llevo sus manos al cinturón y se deshizo del él, hizo lo mismo con todas sus demás prendas hasta quedar desnudo. Edward en todo su esplendor era magníficamente hermoso, mis ojos recorrieron todo su maravilloso cuerpo hasta toparse con sus ojos, cuando eso sucedió él me sonrió y espero a que yo le correspondiera la sonrisa para arrodillarse frente a mí, tomo uno de mis pies y con suavidad retiro la zapatilla, llevo mi pie hasta sus labios y comenzó a ascender con un camino de besos hasta llegar al borde de la media, con ambas manos la deslizo hasta quitármela por completo, hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna. Cuando ya no tenía ninguna de las media lentamente me recostó sobre la cama; siguió con el recorrido de sus labios por la piel de mis piernas, mis caderas, lleno de besos mi vientre, sus manos ascendieron por mis costados al mismo ritmo que sus labios, con una de sus manos acuno uno de mis pechos y al mismo tiempo su boca repartió besos en el otro antes de apoderarse de mi pezón, mis manos en puño se aferraron a la colcha debajo de nosotros, su mano libre acaricio uno de mis muslos, sus manos y su boca intercambiaron los sitios, después reanudo su recorrido inicia hasta que sus labios se trabaron con los míos, mis manos soltaron la suave tela de la colcha y se enredaron en su cabello. Sus manos tiernamente acariciaban mi cuerpo, con una de ellas acaricio mi vientre, mis caderas, cuando llego a mi intimidad un jadeo tanto de sorpresa como de placer abandono mis labios, sus caricias fueron suaves y cuidadosas, mis manos se despidieron de su cabello para acariciar su torso escultural, la respiración de Edward aumento su ritmo. Cuando me sentía desfallecer a causa de sus caricias, el retiro su manos y se posicionó sobre mí, con mis piernas rodeé sus caderas, lentamente se deslizo en mi interior, cuando llego a esa barrera que nos separaba de ser un solo ser me miro con temor

Te amo Edward - en respuesta él sonrió y por fin unió nuestros cuerpos, un fuerte gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios, sus labios acallaron los míos

Sus manos acariciaban con ternura cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis manos se deleitaban tocando cada extensión de su suave piel que, nuestros labios se acariciaban con suave intensidad y nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo de un compás pasional y erótico, separo nuestros labios y Edward se mantuvo inmóvil sobre mí, me veía con ternura y mucho amor, mi respiración aún era muy errática y la de él estaba un poco alterada, pero en comparación con la mía era muy pasiva, esperó a que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Te amo – susurro, yo iba a contestarle pero las palabras se quedaron trabadas en mi garganta porque Edward se movió lentamente despertando en mi sensaciones fuertes y hasta ahora desconocidas

Sus movimientos eran suaves y fluidos, cada rose aumentaban el placer en mí, mis manos se aferraron a sus fuertes hombros, mis piernas lo atrajeron más a mí y el aumento sus movimientos y cerro sus ojos, en su rostro se podía apreciar una mueca de placer que aumentaba el mío propio, un gran calor comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, y poco a poco aumentaba más su temperatura, cuando estaba a punto de estallar Edward abrió sus ojos y estaba muy oscuros y hambrientos, con una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura y levanto un poco mu cuerpo, sus embestidas aumentaron la intensidad, con su otra mano retiro mi cabello del rostro y dio un pequeño tirón exponiendo mi cuello

Edward – dije en un susurro al sentir como ese gran calor comenzaba a desbordarse por todo mi cuerpo

Mía, Isabella mía eternamente – dijo en el momento en que los dos estallamos y antes de acercar sus labios a mi cuello para después penetrar mi piel con sus colmillos

Después de eso mi cuerpo y mi conciencia fueron arrastrados por un calor intenso que apodero de mi cuerpo por varios días en os cuales mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero todos mis demás sentidos estaban muy agudizados, podía escuchar a Alice ya Jasper hablar en susurros, en otras ocasiones podía escuchar a Edward hablarme, podía sentir su presencia muy cerca de mí y también podía apreciar muchísimo mejor su tacto cuando su piel entraba en contacto con la mía, con el paso de los días podía sentir muchos cambios en mi hasta el momento en que mi corazón dejo de latir.

El despertar fue desconcertante, pero Edward, Jasper y Alice me explicaron en lo que me había convertido. Edward me pedía perdón por haber robado mi alma por simple egoísmo y tenerme con él a su lado eternamente, pero yo no podía reprocharle nada, porque si este era el precio que se tenía que pagar para estar con él para siempre lo pagaría las veces que fuera necesario.

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que yo había recordado todo el día que mataron a la hechicera frente a mí y que lejos de asustarme eso me había hecho muy feliz y que no les había dicho nada porque sospechaba que ellos harían algo para que estuviera siempre con ellos y esperaba que me sorprendieran. Ese fin de semana me enseñaron muchas cosas y yo trataba de adaptarme a todo lo que me explicaban.

Era domingo, Edward y yo estábamos en la enorme cama abrazados, cuando él tomo una de mis manos

-Mi amada doncella, hace tiempo que olvidaste esto – dijo al momento en que deslizaba un anillo precioso en mi dedo corazón, yo lo recordaba vagamente– ha estado todos estoy años guardado esperando volver a reposar en tu mano – unió sus labios con los míos al finalizar el beso yo no pude evitar preguntar

-¿Esta era la sorpresa de la que hablaban mi padre y Sue? – Edward sonrió

-En parte, el día que fui a tu casa solicite el permiso de tu padre para que viviéramos juntos, en un principio se opuso pero cuando le dije que mis intenciones eran buenas y que jamás te haría daño, pareció ver algo en mí que acepto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Que te amaba y que esperaba estar eternamente a tu lado, amándote – me dio un dulce beso en la frente –por siempre mía, mi amada doncella

-Eternamente tuya mi amado príncipe, por siempre tuya

Volvió a unir nuestros labios y con ello comenzamos a vivir nuestro amor, aquel que intentaron arrebatarnos pero que logro sobrevivir por siglos y que ahora era más fuerte que nunca, aquel amor que nos mantendría unidos amándonos para toda la eternidad.

FIN

._.

Espero que les haya gustado, hice un video de la historia, lo tengo en mi blog si gustan verlo aquí les dejo la pagina

.

Gracias por todo

Portense mal y cuídense muchototototototototeeee…


End file.
